A Silent Wish
by FictionalBadGuyLover
Summary: Hermione visits a dance club one night with her friends. She meets a person she didn't expect and the events of that night haugnt her. It was nothing, Hermione told herself, but was it? Hermione is forced to desipher between dream and reality.
1. At a Glance

**A Silent Wish**

**At a Glance**

The music was blaring and the room was dimly lit with flashing floodlights of all colors. Hermione sat at a table in the corner while her friends danced the night away. She loved to dance and have fun, but the foam, now at her knees, was not very inviting. _Slippery floor in heals? I don't think so_, she thought to herself. She had enough trouble in heals as it was.

Another reason she didn't like the idea of heading out to the floor was that all night, she had sensed eyes were watching her. She did not know whom, but she didn't like it. She would casually glance around, but found no one staring directly at her. Soon, the foam would be at waist level, and she didn't like the potential danger of someone slipping her under at waist level.

Searching the area again, Hermione saw Ginny dancing with another man. She stood at about his shoulders and she had her head on his chest, dancing with the rhythm. Hermione never approved of dancing with other people you didn't know in a place like this, but she had no control over what her friend did. She never felt that it was safe, but then again, she was an over cautious person.

Looking around some more, she found Harry and Ron doing strange stunts on the floor. She couldn't quite see what it was, but the crowd was drawing in around them. Hermione watched as the crowd eventually blocked her view. She tried to crane her neck to where she could see, but they were coming in too fast and too thick. She brought her knees to her chin and positioned her feet to where she could stand on the chair. As she stood, she held the table with her hands to stable her balance. She rested her eyes on the spot where Harry and Ron where, but all she could see was a big puff of foam. Slowly and hesitantly, she jumped off of the chair and landed in the foam. The foam felt cold against her legs and she walked carefully so as to not fall. To her surprise, the footing was smooth and she found it was easy to walk through it.

As she approached the crowd, Hermione could hear them chant, "Go! Go! Go!"

Hermione slowly made her way through the crowd to the front. She could now see the reason for the puffed foam. There, in the middle of the crowd, Harry and Ron were…break dancing?

Harry was starting off with a worm, which he wasn't too bad at. Ron, on the other hand, was pathetically trying to do a head spin. _Better keep it to Harry_, Hermione thought as Harry stopped Ron casually and performed the stunt with ease. She felt embarrassed for Ron, but she couldn't help but laugh. Hey, the crowd loved the entertainment, so what could she do but watch in amusement as well?

After their show, Harry and Ron gave dramatic bows and the crowd roared with laughter. Everyone clapped and whistled. The crowd eventually cleared after a few pats-on-the-backs and a couple of compliments.

"Wow, I didn't know you two could do that," Hermione told them with an impressive smile.

"Well, living in the Muggle world taught me a few things," Harry said with a proud smile. Hermione shook her head and returned a smile.

"Yea, Harry has been trying to teach me, but as you can tell, I still need work," Ron said with an embarrassed smile.

"No, you did fine, no one is perfect," Hermione told her with a reassuring smile.

Ron blushed and said, "Well, I know someone."

It was a childish compliment, but Hermione couldn't help but smile. He needed work on his charm, but he was getting there.

"Well, thank you, Ron," Hermione said with a pat on his shoulder.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ginny came over with a huge grin. The boys turned their attention to her and Hermione slowly slipped away.

Hermione had lost her table in all the excitement and dim lighting and looked around frantically for it. She was slowly getting more and more uncomfortable as the people got closer and closer around her. People bumped into her as she tried to get through the crowd, but the more she tried to get out, the denser it got. She tried retracing her steps, but she couldn't find them.

Hermione had just started to hyperventilate when she felt the touch of cool hands on her shoulders and her breath stopped. She made to turn her head to see who it was, but as she did, she felt one of the hands place a hand on her cheek to stop her. The hand was even colder on her face then on her shoulders.

Reluctantly, she turned her head back to where her eyes looked directly in front of her. She could tell this man meant business and she wasn't willing to take the risk of pissing him off.

After putting his hand back on to her shoulder, he slowly began to move them down her arms. She shivered at his touch and he said, "Just feel the rhythm," into her ear. His breath was like ice and made her shiver more.

He began to move to the music and moved his hands to hers. She took the chance to glance down at his hands. They were pale with a large ring on his right middle finger. It was a large emerald with an inscription around it, but she didn't have time to read it. The thing that caught her eye was the ring on his left ring finger. _Is that a…_but his movement caught her off guard. Her pulled her closer to him so they were touching.

Her body stiffened as he did this and he responded by giving soft chuckle only she could hear.

He moved his hands professionally from her hands up to her waist as the foam reached her hips.

Hermione still hadn't moved, so he firmly placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her hips into the rhythm with him.

Somehow, the rhythm was relaxing and everyone around her disappeared as she closed her eyes. His hands seemed to disappear, along with his touch. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils and her breathing slowed and became deeper. Hermione's head fell back in comfort and she found the nice calm of warmth. A strange breeze brushed across her right cheek and she welcomed it with a low sigh.

The breeze continued on to her collarbone where it sat there briefly before moving across her chest and finally resting on her belly. There was a slight pressure on her stomach and she relaxed completely against the warmth.

Hermione felt the pressure from her left hip disintegrate and slowly passed over her lower abdomen up to her belly.

Her neck slacked to her left, leaving her neck open for attack. The next thing she knew, she felt a minor pressure on her neck. It moved up and down her neck, pecking her here and there. She replied with a soft moan.

The sound of a muffled laughter brought her out of her trance. The hot breath on her ear brought all the blaring music came rushing back and she slowly opened her eyes to feel hair other then hers brush her shoulder. The floodlights almost blinded her, but she still smelt the sweet aroma in her nostrils.

As if sensing her arrival the modern world, he drew back slightly so as to not give away his identity. Instead, he brought his lips to her ear and breathed into it again, but at a better angle.

She felt his hot breath on her ear and her own breath became shorter and quicker.

Hermione didn't know what it was that made her feel like this, but she wasn't sure she liked it.

She brought her hands from the top of his hands on her belly slowly over her own hips to his thighs and up to his hips. She felt as he moved under her hands along with her beat.

After a moment, he took his hands from her belly and placed them on top of hers. When she felt his hands, they were no longer cold, but hot to the touch.

He moved her hands from him, back to her hips. From her hips, up to her chest and over her shoulder to his face. Hermione could feel his strong features under her hands.

Her hands lay on his cheeks as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to imagine as he placed his hands in her hair.

As she slowly passed gently over his jaw, she could tell it was loose in relaxation. His eyes were closed in dream. His jaw line was firm and well formed. His nose was thin and slightly long. And his lips were gentle, but demanding.

Hermione moved her hands back passed his cheek and toward his ear. Past his ear she ran her fingers when there was a sharp pain in her wrist from his hands.

He brought her hands back in front of her and she cringed in pain. He didn't have to say anything, the message was clear; his hair was not to be touched. She didn't know why, but she wasn't planning on finding out.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard in the distance.

Without a word, the man was gone and she almost lost her balance. She turned around quickly to try to get a glimpse at him, but he was nowhere to be found.

She was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He made her feel uncomfortable, yes, but he also made her feel wanted. Not in the way of friends, but wanted. She had never felt that way.

"Hermione, where have you been? You seemed to just disappear," Harry said with Ron at his feet.

Hermione found herself staring in the direction of the crowd.

"Hermione?" Ron said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, what? Yeah, sorry, I decided to go out on the dance floor. I guess I got lost," she said turning her head to them briefly before turning back toward the crowd.

Harry and Ron gave each other curious looks.

"Come on Hermione, let's go," Harry said and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently away as she continued to stare.

Just as she was about to turn away, she saw a pair of cold eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before they were gone.


	2. Closing Time

**A Silent Wish**

**Closing Time**

Hermione did not sleep that much that night, or much the rest of the week. His presence was haunting her thoughts in the day and robing her of sleep at night. Unfortunately, her curiousity was getting the best of her.

She had considered who this mystery stranger was. Though she was sure she probably didn't know this person, she couldn't help but recognize him. His voice was silky and seductive and she was sure she had heard it before, but couldn't quite place it. His facial features were strong and demanding, but gave room for being persuasive. She could almost imagine it now.

"Oh, I have one: What did the fish say when it hit a concrete wall?" Harry said with a grin on his face, "Damn!" he finished and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was good, but I have a better one: Why was the baseball stadium so cool?" Ron asked. "Because there were so many fans!" He finished and fell back in laughter.

"Ok, that was really stupid and not very funny. Looks like you take the lead," Hermione said.

"Ok, then. I have one," Ginny said in a challenging voice. "Why was the scientists head wet?" she said looking at everyone. "Because he had a brainstorm!" She blurted out and a roar of laughter filled the room.

"OK, OK, I give up, you win Ginny, that is the stupidest joke I have ever heard," Harry said holding his stomach trying to breath correctly.

Then there was silence. They all sat there trying to get their breath back and holding their stomachs.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron asked slumping back against the back of the couch.

"I don't know. I'm out of ideas," Harry said drooping back next to Ron.

" That is what sucks about summer and no school to look forward to," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Ehm, I still have one year," Ginny corrected her.

"Well, that's true, but that's not what I am not trying to say. What I am trying to say it that there is nothing to do and I have run out of books to read," Hermione responded in return.

"Well, I never thought you would read every book in the library, Hermione," Harry said, sarcasim coating his voice.

"Never thought I would, either," Hermione said seriously. Everyone else looked at each other with confused and shocked faces.

Hermione smiled and said, "I was just kidding. Gosh, you guys are so gullible."

"Well, Ron has an excuse; mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby," Ginnt said with a nod.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione laughed while Ron gave Ginny a death stare.

"You weren't suppose to say anything about that," he said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, it's true," Ginny, said in shock at her accurate guess. Ron got up fast and Ginny flinched.

"Guys, no fighting. We are suppose to be having fun, not fighting," Hermione said getting between the two while Ginny made funny faces at Ron. Reluctantly, they both stopped and sat back down. Hermione loved the effect she had on people.

"I have an idea. Let's go out again. Like that place we went to last weekend." Harry suggested.

"Yeah! That place was awesome! The foam was so much fun!" Ron said getting excited at the thought.

"I agree. I have never been to a dance club like that before, it was entertaining," Ginny said with a nod of approval.

Hermione didn't say anything. The events of last week went running through her head: the emotions, the feelings, the visions, the sensations, everything. All the thoughts that haunted came dashing back. Her face went pale at the thought.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Harry asked with concern.

Hermione turned her head erily toward him like a ghost before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel don't feel too well. I will be fine in a minute."

"OK, back to the club we go," Ron, said and he and Harry got up and went to their rooms to get ready. Hermione did not move from her spot and Ginny moved from one end of the couch over to where Hermione sat.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked with deep worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione, said looking at Ginny. Seeing her unconvinced face, Hermione said in a more demanding voice, "I'm fine."

Ginny leaned back from her slightly as if trying to look at her in a different view. She looked at her for a moment before nodding silently and getting up from the couch. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here," she said giving Hermione a pat on the shoulder as she went by.

Hermione turned her head slightly in the direction of where Ginny was and watched as she too went to her own personal room to get ready. She sighed deeply before standing up from the end of the couch and proceeding to her own room.

When they arrived at the club, Hermione felt uneasiness that she had felt on that night last week, but she quickly shook it off. _You are suppose to be having fun, not worrying about such a stupid, immature thing that didn't mean anything_, she thought to herself.

"Wow, it's crowded tonight," Ginny said looking out at the packed crowd of people, "But that makes it so much fun!" she said heading out to the crowd and disappearing.

"Interesting, she seemed to have completely vanished," Ron said in awe.

"Tag, you're it," Harry said punching Ron on the arm and running toward the crowd.

"Hey, that's not fair. You got a head start," Ron said running in after him. It was funny to see two nearly full-grown men act like little chlidren. Hermione laughed at their cute personalities.

She suddenly felt extremely lonely. It made her vulnerable.

Slowly, Hermione walked toward the crowd. The music rang in her ears and she could feel her head bumped to the beat. The music was a fast beat party favorite and she felt her body react to it. As she started to dance, a man came over to her casually while he danced.

"May I dance with you?" he asked with a sweet smile and a respectible distance away. The man was probably 18, no older. He had brown hair that sloped upward at the front and was about 5'11". He was well formed from what she could see, but he wasn't too big to be intiminating.

"Sure," she said giving him a friendly smile. He crept a little closer and smiled shyly.

"I'm Hermione," she said breaking the ice and trying to make him a little more comfortable.

"I'm Derek, nice to meet you," he said smiling and holding out his hand. She shook it and smiled back at him.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think that someone who came here would be so formal and sweet," she complimented him with a grin.

"I didn't think I would find someone here who was so beautiful and polite, either," he responded. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't like liars," Hermione told him looking him in the eyes.

"I wasn't lying," he said with a warm smile and gentle eyes back.

"Thanks," she said quietly and appreciatively.

He looked into her eyes as they danced together. She stared back and she felt comfortable, strangely. His eyes were gorgeous and kind at the same time and it made her feel like she was safe.

Derek moved to her slowly keeping his eyes on hers, reading her eyes to make sure he was doing the right thing. He saw no sign of dislike or discomfort, so he reached his hands out and placed his hands on her waist. She gasped slightly and he made to draw back.

"No, it's OK," she said grabbing his hands and putting them back on her waist. She took a step toward him and put her arms around his neck. It was his eyes now that seemed to look shocked.

"I'm not all innocent," Hermione told him with a sly smile.

"I wasn't saying you were," he replied with a smirk. She smiled back at him and moved her hips with the music. Their eyes kept locked on each other as the music changed. They kept the beat and he pushed her slightly closer to him. She breathed in quickly at his move, but quickly recovered and calmed. She was starting to get uncomfortable, but she figured it came with the sensation.

Derek took his eyes off Hermione's for one second as he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her toward him so they were touching. He pushed her into the rhythm as the music changed and Hermione filled with panic. She stepped back from him abruptly and bumped into the person behind her.

"Sorry," she said with an embarassed smile to the person she ran into.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Derek asked with concern.

"No," Hermione gulped, "you didn't. I need to go use the ladies room," she said pointing toward the restroom.

"Oh, yeah. I'll get us some butterbeers. I'll meet you back at the counter?" Derek asked hopefully. Hermione nodded anxiously and headed toward the bathroom. The bathroom was up the candle lit stairs and she started to climb.

The candles got dimmer and dimmer as she accended the stairs. The darkened hall toward the top of the stairs made her even more uncomfortable and she took deep, long breaths to try to calm herself.

"It's just dimmer, nothing wrong," she told herself and she felt her knees shake.

Hermione reached the top and she surveied her surroundings. The candles on the wall were down to the bottom of the wax stick and the wind blowing through either ends of the hall didn't help either. There were rooms on either side of the hall, but neither side gave any visible sign of the womens' restroom. She took a left and tried the three doors down the hall.

She walked a few steps down the hall to the first door on the left. She pushed it open slowly to find an abandoned room. When she opened the door, the dying candle next to the door went out. Hermione quickly closed it and moved on to the next door.

Hermione heard noises coming from the next room and cautiously approched it. _Is that what I think it is?_ Hermione asked herself as she drew closer. Putting her hand on the knob, she opened the door a crack. She didn't need to take a second look and nor did she want to. On the bed across the room was movement under the covers.

"Well, then, I'll just leave," Hermione said, though she was sure they didn't hear her.

She crepted to the next room toward the window. As she got closer to the door on the room, she could see something on the door: an inscription. It read: Gentlemen. _Well, that helps explain things. At least now I know there has to be a womens' restroom_, Hermione thought to herself as she turned to the other direction.

There were only two doors on the other side of the stairs. _Which door is it? That is the question_, she told herself with a laugh.

She walked up to the door and squinted as she looked for an inscription. When she saw that there was none, she moved to the next one.

"Finally," she said with a disappoiinted sigh. She opened the door and walked inside without worry.

The candle inside, like all of the other candles, was down to its last moments of life. Hermione took the matches from beside the candle and took them over to the candles by the sink. She struck a match and lit two of them.

Hermione turned on the water and filled her hands with it. Splashing her face, she looked up at herself. _What are you doing? It was nothing last week and it was nothing now. It was simply a guilty pleasure and nothing bad will happen if you stay in control of the situation_, Hermione thought to herself. She was furious with the childish way she was acting. _Just go back there and act normal, be yourself, he will understand_, she said with confidence.

She wiped off her face with a paper towel and headed back out the door. She walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. As she walked back toward the stairs, she saw a light flicker from the door that she had not stepped into, yet. A light flicker about once every five seconds. It was almost mezmerizing and her curiousity took over again.

She walked over to the room wide eyed and dazed. _What could be in there? _Hermione asked herself. She thought about whether she should go in or not, but the light told her yes. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, Hermione held her breath. She pushed it open and became confused. The light had stopped flickering and in the middle of the room laid a single candle. _That's strange_, she thought.

Hermione walked into the middle of the room to get a closer look at the candle. She bent down on her knees and found no sign of electricity, so what was the flickering?

As she went to touch the candle to get a hand on inspection, the door swung shut behind her. She wipped around in surprise and heard the door lock. As fast as the door swung shut, the candle went out. Hermione could smell the smell of smoke as she looked back into the darkness at the candle she could no longer see.

Filling with fear, Hermione slowly stood and her heart began to race. _It's OK, there is just no light, no problem_, Hermione lied to herself.

She stared for a moment into the darkness to try to adjust to the light, but the room was completely dark. She strained to hear for movement, but she heard nothing. She tried to smell something out of the ordinary, but all she could smell was the faint aroma of smoke.

Finally, Hermione decided to try to find something to break the lock or at least unlock it. She bumped into a piece of furniture that she suspected to be a dresser. She thought about how she must have looked in the dark. She was squinting for every bit of light and stumbling over things in the room.

A sudden thought struck her. _The dresser! _There had to be something in the dresser that could help her. She felt around for the dresser again and found the top. She moved her hand over the top and found nothing but a drink coster. She moved down to the first drawer and opened that one. As she moved her hand over the bottom of the drawer, she found an object. When she picked it up, she felt it and figured it out to be a pencil. She was about to head to where she believed the door to be, but stopped instead. She thought it would be better if she got all the objects she could find and then go over to the door instead of stumbling back and forth.

She moved down to the second one down and opened it. She sighed when all she found were stacks of paper.

She moved down for the next drawer, but all she got was floor. She had to manage with what she found a pencil.

Slowly, and more graciously this time, Hermione got over to the door. She smoothed her hands over the door by the doorknob and found the keyhole. She inserted the pencil into the keyhole and probed to find the slide. Just when she found it, the pencil broke. _Damn!_ she thought and was caught off guard at her own boldness.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hermione heard a familiar voice chuckle in amusement. She froze at the sound and her heart skipped a beat. "It's closing time, Miss Granger."


	3. A Wish Almost Come True

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. I hope you enjoy!

**A Silent Wish**

**A Wish _Almost_ Come True**

Hermione slowly turned her head toward the voice and her face filled with fear, though you would never see it.

"Surprised to see me, Miss Granger," the stranger said more as a statement then a question. Hermione said nothing. "You don't have to speak, Miss Granger," he said. Though she couldn't see him, she sensed he was smirking.

Hermione simply stood there, straining to find his face. _Why didn't I hear him?_ Hermione asked herself. She wasn't surprised though; she had now learned not to underestimate this man.

_Wait, how did he know my name? I have never met this man before, so how did he know my name?_ She began to worry about his intentions.

"How do I know your name, you wonder, Miss Granger?" the man asked. Hermione expected him to go on, but he didn't, he wanted her to speak. She wouldn't.

"You know, Miss Granger, it is not just your mind that I admire," he said and Hermione could guess he was grinning.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, speaking to him finally. He didn't say anything for a while. Hermione turned her head a little each way, straining to hear him.

She felt his body behind her and his hand on her shoulder. He moved his hand in circles on her shoulder before moving her collarbone and on top of her breast. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked seductively in her ear. Hermione felt her body shiver and she stiffened at his touch.

His hand on her breast made her very uncomfortable in the uncomfortable situation. She removed his hand with hers and stepped away from him.

"I don't think that I know what you mean," Hermione said in an unconvincing tone as she folded her arms across her chest.

She heard him step towards her: clunck, clunck, clunck. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her against him. She didn't know where exactly he was, so she looked up. "Let me show you," he said in a silky voice. He, with skill, brought his lips to hers. His lips were soft and gentle and it made her weak in the knees. He kept his lips there for a moment before he moved them away. He only moved them away a few inches and she felt his warm breath on her lips.

Why did he have to do that? She hated him, but he made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. She wanted him to kiss her again, but then again, she wanted to slap him across the face.

He waited for her respone, she could tell. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she thought to be natural, and swung to hit him.

He stopped her hand again and said, "Sorry, love," and he disappeared with a pop.

Hermione stumbled backward in surprise and tripped over the bed. "Whoa!" She said and fell onto the bed. As she lay on the bed, she tried to calm herself. _Wow_, was all she could say as she laid her hand on her chest. She sat there for a while as she thought about what had just happened.

_Why did this have to happen to me? I am a hard working student who never asked for complication in my life. I don't like confusion; I like life just as I plan._

_Now, stop worrying yourself, he's not worth it, _Hermione said to herself and sat up on the bed. Standing up, Hermione smoothed out her dress and straightened her posture. She walked out of the room and back down to the dance floor.

Ginny walked up the stairs and bumped into Hermione.

"Oh, hey, Hermione," Ginny said with a bright smile. Hermione's face was pale and she didn't smile back. "Hermione, are you OK?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, the bathroom is on the right, two doors down," Hermione said avoiding the situation she knew would come.

"OK, thanks," Ginny said, though she wasn't looking for the bathroom in the first place.

_Its obvious she doesn't want to talk about it_, Ginny told herself. _I guess I could freshen up, though_, she thought and headed to the bathroom.

As she turned right at the top of the stairs, Ginny saw a door open. It wasn't the women's' bathroom Ginny could tell by the person who came out. Her eyes widened in surprise.

The man that looked back at her was almost as surprised as she was. His surprise soon went to a cold hard face.

He walked over to her and looked her right in the eye, "You never saw me," he said in a threatening voice as if she knew what was going on. Unfortunately, she was afraid she would soon find out. She coward at his voice and nodded her head quickly in response.

He dashed down the stairs toward the floor again.

Ginny was looking at her note from Hogwarts for her school supplies for her last and final year when Hermione walked into the living room she was in.

"Ginny, I have to talk to you about something," Hermione said sitting down next to her.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Well, I noticed that lately you have been watching me carefully…" Hermione said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Hermione, I'm just-," Ginny began to say, but Hermione waved her off.

"I understand your concern. I wanted to talk to you and tell you about it," Hermione said like she was relieved to get this off her chest. Ginny nodded to her to continue.

"You know how I was acting strangely last week after we went to the club?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I had a…shameful experience and…pleasurable experience," Hermione said trying not to giveGinny the wrong impression.

"Hermione, you didn't," Ginny said sounding surprised.

"No, I didn't do that. You know I wouldn't do that," Hermione said at her thought, though she knew it was coming. From there on, Hermione told Ginny about everything that happened, the first dance and the encounter in the dark room.

Ginny looked at her in shock at the sudden realization of all the information coming together. Could that man be the same one she saw the night before.

"Ginny, are you OK? You seem to be more effected by this then I am," Hermione said surprised at her reaction.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned for you. Are you sure you are OK?" Ginny asked her putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I think I will be, but if I need help, can I come back to you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione, of course. If you have anything you need, just ask me," Ginny gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. If you see or hear anything for any reason, please tell me, that's all I ask," Hermione said putting a hand on Ginny's.

"Of course, Hermione," Ginny told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny returned the hug and sighed. _This has to be a coincidence._

"Hey, you guys want to go with me to the Minstry of Magic? Harry and I have to go drop something off for my dad," Ron asked the girls.

"Sure," Hermione said, "I have nothing else to do." Ginny seemed a little uneasy about it, but agreed.

The ride over there was long since Ginny wasn't legally aloud to use magic to get there. They took his dad's car he had bought from a muggle dealership.

Hermione chatted and laughed as if it was any other day. To her surprise, she had completely blocked the events out of her mind and was able to enjoy herself. Ginny, however, was a little uneasy about the situation. She felt worried for Hermione and was scared for her.

They arrived and they all took turns stepping into the phonebooth and into the Ministry of Magic.

"You guys can just wait here if you want to," Ron motioned to the room they stood in. It had an old vibe to it and was not very clean. "Or, you can come with us," Harry added with a shrug.

"Well, there's no point in us staying out here," Hermione said and followed the guys as they walked on. Reluctantly, Ginny followed.

It took them a few minutes to get to the offices and Ron stopped them, "Hey, I don't think you guys are aloud past this place. I'm only aloud because my dad works here," Ron said looking at them. Ginny was about to protest, but Ron said, "And I am of age. Just stay here." Ginny let go with a huff.

As Ron walked off, Hermione looked around for a place to sit. There was nothing but a long hall of floor. She positioned herself and sat down comfortably on the floor. After Harry and Ginny came to the same conclusion, they sat down on the floor as well.

There was a long silence before Harry asked, "Hey, Ginny, did you get your school book list, yet?"

"Oh, yeah, Yesterday, actually. I don't think that we'll go and get anything at Diagon Alley but some parchment and quills, though. I'm the last child and there is plenty of stuff to go around and complete my school list," Ginny groaned.

"That sucks, I'm sorry. You can use my stuff I used last year if you want," Harry suggested.

"Thank you, but I think it would hurt mom if I used your used school supplies rather than the family's," Ginny admitted, though she much rather use Harry's.

There was a noise down the hall and all their heads turned toward it. It was more a scuffle then anything else. Footsteps, maybe. A figure came from around the corner and paced toward them. All their faces went from curious to faces of loatheing. Lucius Malfoy walked toward them with a face that matched theirs.

"What? Is this all you could afford? A hallway for a houe?" He asked looking around and then down at them with a smirk.

Harry stood up, only inches shorter then Lucius, and said, "All you can do is pick on teenagers? What, is Draco not enough for you?"

"No, it's just amusing to see you guys try to defend yourselves again someone superior to you," he said setting himself behind his cane with both hands on it.

"Don't go there, Harry," Hermione said standing up next to him.

"Oh, so the Mudblood has to defend you now? Have you sunk that low?" Lucius asked glancing from Harry to Hermione.

Harry tried to lung at Lucius, but Hermione caught him on the chest before he could. "Don't worry, Harry, he will get what he deserves before the end," Hermione said looking back at him.

"Funny you think that way, Miss Granger. Have you not sinned in your life?" he asked her with a sneer. Hermione looked at him. There was that look in his eye, a knowing look.

"No," she said finally with no flaw in her voice. He looked at her with an amused look and eventually cracked a smile, showing his pearly whites.

"Well, then, make sure not to get to close to anyone, you wouldn't want to make anyone sick," Lucius said before turning on his heel and whipping his cloak around as he went.

Harry clenched his fists and turned from the sight of him. Hermione looked at him suspiciously as he turned the corner at the other end.

"It's OK, Harry, he wasn't worth it anyway," Hermione said turning to Harry and rubbing his back to try to calm him down. Ginny stared in amazement at the situation she just witnessed.

Ron walked out of the door he had just gone in minutes before and looked confused at the situation before him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he tried to analyze the situation.

"Just Lucius Malfoy, nothing more," Hermione said with a sigh to Ron. Harry turned to Ron and nodded.

"Ok, then, let's go," Ron said motionsing his head down the hall they had come from before. Harry followed and so did Hermione until she noticed Ginny wasn't following.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said holding out her hand to help her up. Ginny took it and pushed herself up.

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them. I never thought I would be a good enough writer to actually get people to read them and...hopefully...enjoy them. Thanks again and I hope you keep them up!

Panspermia

What they don't know is what we do to them inside their mind, right? Perfect violation.


	4. So the Game Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I write about in this story, with the exception of Derek, and anymore to come. However…I do envy J.K. Rowlings creativity and imagination. Thanks all for reading!

**A Silent Wish**

**Realizations**

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up and down with the letter in her hands.

"What is it?" Ron asked turning his head from his letter he was reading.

"I got the opprotunity to be an Auora! The training starts next week!" Hermione said with a grin that spread from one corner of her face to the other.

"Well, of course, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of your age, no matter what some people say," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well good for you, Hermione," Ron said with a weak smile. Hermione looked at him and noticed he was not as pleased as she thought he would have been.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Well, it's just that…I wasn't accepted. They felt that from my N.E.W.T.S., I should become a professor. I know what they really mean, they feel bad for me and couldn't think of anything better for me to do," he said with dissappointment in his voice.

"Oh, no, I think they're right, Ron, you would be an excellent professor," Hermione said walking over to him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's OK, you don't have to pretend. I guess it's true; I am just not right to be an Auora. I'll just be a professor all my life," Ron responded with defeat.

Hermione didn't know what to say, if she fought, he would become more depressed, but if she admitted what she really thought, he would be depressed and mad at her. She decided silence was the answer.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ron, they don't even want me to even consider a job or career because of this hole Voldemort thing. They don't want me to have anything else to worry about. A job would be the only thing to keep me sane. I have faced Voldemort before! I don't know why they think I am so incapable of defeating him, yet they make me rot here and do nothing about it!" Harry said raising his voice with every surg and piece of anger that filled him.

"Harry, calm down. It's OK, just calm down," Hermione said and Ginny went to his side to help him.

"Sorry, just kind of caught up in the moment," he said with a smile. They nodded in understanding.

There was an awkward silence before Hermione said, "Well, when training starts, I will have almost no time anymore. How about we go out and celebrate?" Hermione said trying to pump up the spirits. They all agreed in unison.

"Well, I say we go out eating," Hermione suggested with a shrug. "I hardly think clubs are the way to celebrate this occasion. Plus, I am getting a little tired of it," Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, I am starting to feel the after effects of it," Harry said arching his back and had his hands behind his neck.

"I'm hungry anyway," Ron said rubbing his stomach. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at him with weird faces, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, Ron, nothing," Harry said holding his stomach now in amusement now thinking of old memories of Ron at school. He never could wait for the sorting to end so he could stuff himself.

Within a few hours, they were all ready to go.

"Humm, I can't seem to find my purse," Hermione said pacing across the room in search for it.

"Do you want me to help you try and find it?" Ginny asked heading toward Hermione's dresser.

"No, it's fine, I'll try to find it. You guys head down to the restraunt, I'll be there in a few minutes," Hermione said without looking back at her.

"OK, you sure you don't want help?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hermione said getting up from her knees and heading to the bathroom to look.

"OK, then, I'll see you there. Don't be long," Ginny called to her as she left the room.

"I won't!" Hermione called back.

Hermione opened the cupboard under the sink and fondled with the items in it. She looked under the toilet paper, nothing. The razors, nothing. _Where can it be? _She asked herself.

"You know what, I don't need my purse. Why is it important anyway?" Hermione told herself and headed out of the bathroom toward the front door. _Maybe they will still be here_, she thought as she quickened her pace. She had just reached the front door, when she stopped.

"Ugh," she said. She had forgotten to turn off all of the lights; she always did that when she left the house. She had turned off the bathroom and bedroom on her way out, so she didn't bother with those.

Hermione had just the last light, the porch light, and closed the porch door when she was grabbed by the arm. She gasped and said, "Harry?" There was no response. "Ron? Ginny?" She asked again. The grip was firm and she feared it was neither of them.

"No, Miss Granger," the voice said. It was him.

"Let go of me! Get out!" Hermione said ripping her arm from him and stepping from him. He did not answer. "Get out!" she repeated, annoyance in her voice.

"Why? Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked now, feelings of anger and confusion mixing inside her. She heard him sigh, but he didn't reply. "Tell me! Why am I so special? Why do I have to be your little project? Why can't it be someone else, like someone who wouldn't mind all the sick mental games you play with me?" She said with enthusiastic gestures.

"Don't be upset, love," was all he said, but Hermione couldn't help but calm slightly at his voice. She wanted to fight back, but his voice was hypnotising.

There was a long silence and in that silence, he stepped closer to her. She didn't recoil, but she kept her guard.

"Why must you always be in the dark? Why can't I see your face?" Hermione asked looking up at where she was sure his face was located.

He was silent at first, but then he stepped closer and took her face in his hands. "It puts spark into the relationship," he said to her. She could feel the skin-tight gloves that he wore that were soft on her skin.

"There is no relationship," she said suddenly in disgust and ripped his hands off her face. "Now will you please get out of my house?" She asked pointing toward the door that was around the corner, though she was sure he couldn't see her hand.

"And so the game begins," he said with what she was sure was a sneer. He popped away and Hermione was alone.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said as she sat down at the table with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"It's OK. Are you all right? You look shaken," Harry said, noticing her uneasiness.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she responded taking in a deep breath and giving him a comforting smile. She turned her eyes to Ginny and looked her in the eye. Ginny got her message and cleared her throat.

"I have to go to the ladies room. Hermione, would you care to join me?" Ginny asked her as she stood up from her chair.

"Excuse us," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. They gave each other apprehensive looks, but nodded.

Hermione and Ginny walked to the bathroom and didn't say anything until the door was completely closed. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"He was there," was all Hermione said while she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The guy I was telling you about, he was at the house. I don't know how, but he was there. I was turning off all of the lights in the house like I usually do and I was turning off the last one on the porch when he appeared and grabbed my arm. He didn't really appear, because I couldn't see anything because I had turned off all of the lights-"

"Hermione, you're rambling," Ginny said, stopping her. Hermione looked back up at her and nodded. "Now, you're fine, like he didn't touch you or hurt you?"

Hermione hesitated, but then said, "Well, he didn't hurt me…" slowly. Ginny looked at her strangely. "Nothing bad, he just touched my face, that's all," Hermione said with a reassuring nod.

Ginny became uneasy and said, "So, you're OK? Nothing I need to be worried about? Do you need to talk?"

"No, nothing. I guess I was a little shaken, but I'm fine, I just needed to tell someone. I just thought you should know," Hermione said.

"OK, that is good, just remember I am always here," Ginny said looking up at her.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said.

"You're welcome, now let's go back out there before the guys start worrying, don't want them suspicious," Ginny smirked and headed back out the door with Hermione following.

The four friends enjoyed the rest of the evening eating dinner, laugh and talk about Ginny's last year at Hogwarts; she was just as glad, upset, and ready to enjoy it as much as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. It ended with a near death experience on the way home; Ron almost got run over by a carriage and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had to pull him out of the way just in time.

"Well, I'm going to retire, 'night," Hermione said and went off to her bedroom.

"'Night," they responded on their own accord.

Hermione entered her room and headed to the bathroom. She got out of her clothes and put on some more comfortable pajamas. After taking off her make-up and brushing her teeth, she got into her bed and under the soothing covers.

As she sat up looking at the dark ceiling, Hermione thought about the night's dealings. What was going on with this man? How long did she have to put up with this? More importantly, who is he? These questions kept her up for quite awhile.

Then there was a question about Derek. She really liked him; he was shy, but not afraid to be himself. Sweet, but not overwhelming. Funny, but had a sense of humor about himself as well. He was charming, but wasn't dependent on it. He had given her his number. This showed that he wasn't desperate, she liked that; maybe he wasn't after her for a one-time thing.

However, what if this kept on going? The man that kept on coming back, would it interfere with her potential relationship with Derek? She hoped not, but then again, she hoped this man would go away…it was not until one A.M. in the morning that sleep came to her and she feared what her dreams might consist of.

A/N: Wow, I really appreciate the reviews! I love how some of you guys will comment on a certain part of the story, it let's me know that you read the whole thing instead of skimming through it. Thanks a lot, it really makes me feel proud of my work! Keep it up!


	5. Tag, You're It

**A Silent Wish**

**Tag, You're It**

Hermione lay in her bed reading a Muggle mystery book with her rimless glasses and only a bedside candle that lit the room only hours after she had gotten back from dinner with her friends. She was in the middle of the part in the book that explained who the murderer was and what his motives were when the candle blew out.

"Ahh!" she screamed out of surprise. She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at her silly fear; deep down though, she silently stayed on guard.

As she felt around her bedside table for the matches she kept, a hand laid on her's. She gasped slightly, but quickly relaxed. "Derek?" she asked cheerfully. He didn't answer and she felt the bed shift as he got on the bed. He lay on top of her as he gave her a kiss on the lips. She gladly kissed him back and smiled to herself as he moved from her lips down her cheek to her jaw line.

"Derek, a little ancy are we?" Hermione asked with a giggle as he moved to her ear. He kissed her ear a few times before he slowly blew into it. She shivered at his touch and took a shakey breath. After he ravished her ear, he moved down her jaw line again, proceeded to her neck, and entangled his right hand in her hair. He licked, kissed and sucked on her neck until she escaped a small moan. It was all he needed to motivate him forward. He moved his hand in her hair down her face, neck, shoulders, chest and ending at her waist where he kept it…for now. She leaned her body toward his touch as he did this and as he moved it near her hip where he snaked his hand under her shirt.

"Derek," she whipered closing her eyes and swallowing at the new sensation. He continued to move his hand up her shirt; over her hip, abs, and finally to her breasts. She gasped a little too loudly as he rubbed her slowly and rhythmically. He then moved his mouth that was continuing its attack on her neck back up to her mouth.

It was a gentle and tender kiss at first when he placed his lips on hers, but soon turned to an intensive one. He made his way into her mouth with his tongue and she moaned into his mouth.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and quickly moved away.

"Sorry, Derek, I just don't feel comfortable with this all of a sudden," she said disappointed in her own actions. He didn't say anything, but he cupped her cheek in his strong hand. She leaned her head into his hand in comfort and smiled. "Thanks," she responded, assuming he didn't mind.

She leaned back over to her night table and retrieved the matches.

"How about we just talk?" Hermione asked him as she lit the match and illuminated the candle. When she turned back, her eyes widened in surprise. Before her was not what she was expecting. What was in front of her was not possible…no, not probable. The face in front of her was…not a face at all. It was blank, a flat skull with just a plain piece of skin covering it. She screamed.

Hermione woke up to her own screaming, but a hand quickly covered her mouth. She tried to scream again, but the hand covering her mouth muffled her voice.

"Shh," she heard the voice say calmly. She felt the bed shift slightly on her right as she stopped trying to scream. It wasn't the person that stopped her screaming, it was the voice. She stared back out into the darkness of nothing but blackness in shock. Her body stiffened instinctively and she heard the voice say, "Calm down, Miss Granger, it's just me." He said that as if it was a good thing. He rubbed her arm and she felt the warming sensation spread throughout her arm. The warmness soon stretch all through her body and her muscles relaxed against her will.

"Dreaming about me were you?" he asked with amusement in his voice. She couldn't answer even if she had wanted to; he still had his hand on her mouth. As if sensing this, he said, "Now, all I ask of you is to not scream when I remove my hand, understood?" She nodded and he gently released his hand from her mouth. She had thought about screaming, but he could easily disapperate as soon as she did and the others would be able to do nothing about it.

He placed the hand he had firmly on her mouth to her side and kept his other hand still on her upper arm. She felt his hand on her arm, but it was still warm. She had expected it to turn cold, but it was strangely comforting.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him coldly, not wanting him to sense the comfort she had in his touch.

"Oh, you ask such ridiculous questions, Miss Granger," he said to her with a shake of his head, though she didn't see it. "Why else would I be here?" he asked and she felt the bed shift as he leaned in slightly closer.

She rotated her head to her right slightly in his direction. She looked at the darkness that he was in curiously and moved the arm in which he had his hand on. She placed her hand on his forearm and moved up past his elbow, upper arm and shoulder. She could feel his well-formed figure under her touch and her heart quickened ever so slightly. She found his neck. She felt him gulp as she brushed pass his adam's apple and was surprised. _So, he has a weak point_, Hermione thought to herself and smiled.

She moved up from his adam's apple and to his chin that stood out, pointed almost. Hesitantly, she moved past his cheek and proceeded above his ear. She stopped before going on, waiting for him to ceize her hand as he did before, but he didn't. She moved the tip of her fingers on and felt his hair. It was soft and seemed to be well kept. It also seemed to be tied back, because it stayed in one place. Satisfied, she removed her hand from his hair and back to his face. She cupped his cheek in one hand and brought the other hand up to the other side of his face. She held her hands there, trying to visiualize his face, but still couldn't quite place it.

As she moved across his face again with both hands toward his lips, his eyes rolled back slightly, but she couldn't see it. When she reached his lips, they were relaxed and hung slightly open. Moving her hands once again, she took them down his neck and to his chest.

Hermione felt his chest rise up and down at an unusual pace as she placed her hands on his chest and she grinned even more brightly then she had before. Though there were soft silk fabric inbetween her hands and his chest, she could feel his solid form. She slid her hands back down his to his stomach and around to his sides. Just as she suspected, firm.

Hermione moved her hands even further down. She advanced on over his pelvis to his legs. His quads felt flexed beneath her hands and she moved her hands to her final destination of his knees. Following her hands with her eyes, she was finally able to visualize his form. She was pleased.

Regaining his composture, the man said, "Do you like what you see?"

"_Feel_, I like what I _feel_," she corrected him in a seductive voice. Her voice surprised her though; she had never spoken to anyone like that and she had not intended too. This man brought out new things in her that she was not sure she was ready to accept.

What he did next surprised her, but she had almost expected it. He removed his hand from the bed beside her and placed it on her shoulder. Slowly, he moved it over her chest, past her waist, and firmly on her hip where it settled. The feeling was not new to her.

Leaning in closer he said, "I like what _I_ feel too."

Hermione gasped, just loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled softly.

"Would you like to _experiment_ with this _feeling_ you like?" he asked in her ear now.

She was barely able to say, "Yes" before he cut her off with his lips. She felt that similar sensation of his lips and she let her guard down. She closed her eyes in the amazing feeling and melted into him. He opened his mouth and brought her tongue into her mouth just as she proceeded to do the same thing.

He moved his hand that was on her hip moved it to her outer thigh. Her breath quickened and her heart raced as he did that. She felt him grin against the kiss she gave back to him when she did that. She felt like she was his little bag of amusement, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at that moment but what he had to offer her.

She brought her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him back. He became more forceful as they deepened the kiss and he quickly took the lead over her in their battle to take control.

To her surprise, he drew back from her and said, "Tag, you're it." He disappeared with a loud crack and her arms fell to either side of her before she had anytime to protest.

"Argh!" she screamed at herself and punched the bed on both sides of her. He was so frustrating. He was also playing games with her she decided. She put her head in her hands and found herself caught in her thoughts.

These games he played with her were games she felt made her seem stupid. Maybe that was what he wanted; he wanted her to become frustrated. Is that was turns him on? Me begging for him, for more? She all of a sudden felt disgusted with him. Why did she let her guard down to him?

_I'm weak, that's why_, Hermione thought to herself with a sigh of defeat. These events could not lead to anything benefitial, so why let them keep happening? _He's too good_ _at what he does_, she told herself, trying to convince herself that it was not her fault, but his.

Hermione glanced over at the clock and saw it was 5:59. "I might as well get up," she told herself and flipped the covers off her. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and headed toward the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to find nothing for breakfast.

"Cereal it is then," she said to herself again. After choosing her cereal, she headed over to the couch where she picked up the book that was sitting on the end table. _Gone with the Wind_ it said. She had read the book before, but she needed to read something to get everything off her mind.

She sat there for a while reading the book trying to divert her mind, but that morning kept coming back to her. She couldn't get it out of her mind. _I just need to take a walk_, she thought to herself as she closed the book shut.

After heading back to her room and changing her attire to more suitable clothing for public, Hermione headed out the door. She breathed in the sweet scent of the morning nature. The smell of fresh dew on the lush green grass, the company of gleeful cheering birds chirping their morning song. The community was beautiful. Across from the house was a park. Acres upon acres of green, slopping grasses with a calming pond in the middle that was homed ducks, fish, insects, and plant life of all kinds. The park was lined by a healthy batch of pine trees that shown a bright hunter green.

Some of Hermione's greatest memories were on that lake. When she was a little girl, she would go out fishing with her father. Even though it was just across the street, she and her father would dress up as if they were professionals with the fishing hat and everything. Often, they wouldn't have worms, so they used ham and other assorted meats in their meat drawer; they never caught any fish though.

That park was also the place Hermione read her very first book. She was with her mom on a cool November day; the book was a Dr. Suess book. _Green Eggs and Ham_, many people read that book as their first.

Instead of going left or right, Hermione went straight, straight for the park. She would often walk the perimeter of the vast park, it gave her plenty of time to think, think of whatever it was she needed to think about. Today, she felt she would need to walk it twice.

_Goodness grashous, who is this man?_ Hermione thought to herself in frustration. She was usually pretty good at puzzles and this seemed to be one. _Why can't I figure it out? Puzzles are my thing. _

_Well, let us put all of the facts together_, she thought. _He is taller then me, well built, and he is demanding…that doesn't give me anything! All men are like that! _Hermione thought frantically in frustration to find something else she could get from him to give her a clue. Nothing, nothing gave her a clue.

Hermione had gone half way around the park when she heard voices coming from the trees. She wouldn't have noticed or cared, but the voices she heard, she knew. She inched toward the trees quietly to get a better look.

"Please! You're making a big mistake! I'm faithful! Tell him I am! Please, he doesn't understand, what I did we for his benefit!" Hermione heard an all too familiar voice plee; a voice of the enemy, a voice of betrayal.

"Save your breath, I have my orders and there is nothing that you can say that will have me disobey the Dark Lords order, let alone him forgive you," she heard another voice say, a voice that brought back terrible memories.

Hermione, boldly, took a tiny step from behind the tree that she had hid herself behind. Peeking out from the tree, she gasped to find the two people in front of her. Probably the two people he hated the most, with the exception of Lord Voldemort himself, were in her sight. Wormtail was kneeling with his hands together almost begging. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him, wand out and pointed at his face. Hermione gasped in shock, but covered her mouth quickly hopeing she hadn't been heard. Lucius started to turn his head to the noise, still having the wand pointed at Wormtail, but Hermione hid behind the tree just in time. Luckily, Wormtail spoke again and Lucius turned his head back in his direction.

"Please! Don't do this! I beg of you!" Wormtail said, tears streaming down his face, he was pathetic. Hermione poked her head out from the tree again to see this; she almost pitied him.

"Your act in saving Harry Potter's life in the most important battle of the war is in no way excusable. What you have done can be in no way repaid. I'm glad I can be the one to deliver the final blow to your pathetic life," Lucius said jamming his wand to the temple of Wormtail with sheer amusement on his face.

"It wasn't my fault! I was in eternal debt to him! He save my life in his third year!" Wormtail begged, wincing in pain at the wand pressed to his temple.

"Well, then, you should have let him kill you then, it didn't seem to make a difference, except the fact that you cost the Dark Lord the war and probably any chance of regaining full power again," Lucius said back in what seemed to be anger. "Now you will pay."

Hermione knew it was then that Lucius would finish him off and knew this was the time to do something about it.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Lucius exclaimed before Hermione or Wormtail could say or do anything. Hermione let out a more audiable as Wormtails body fell to the ground. This time, having stepped out into plain view, she had nowhere to hide and Lucius turned to look at her in horror as to what he had just done.

Lucius looked at her and smirked at her shocked face. Hermione had her wand up and ready to attack at any moment, but his looked not at all threatened. "Well, come to see the show, Miss Granger?" he asked her showing no sigh of remorse after only moments ago killing a defenseless man.

"I'll do it! Don't try me, Malfoy," Hermione said, not responding to his question on purpose. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was spying, if you could say, on him.

"Oh, bold now are we, Miss Granger? Well, I would give you advise not to try me, for I have power you can't even imagine," he said, still not raising his wand to attack.

Without taking his warning and without hesitation, Hermione spat out, _"Petrifious Tota-,"_ but before Hermione knew what was going on, Lucius had raised his wand and said, _"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" _Hermione didn't have the time to counter or duck away and she went flying backwards, her wand flying away from her. She landed on her back with a thud, nearly missing a tree.

Lucius hung his wand in his hand loosely as he strode over to her. Hermione was barely able to rise to her elbows because of the air that had been knocked out of her as he got to her. He looked down at her as he stood over her body and said, "I told you not to try me, Miss Granger. It was your own downfall," he said and pointed his wand at her. Her face became struck with fear and she was almost certain that this was the end of her life, her wand to far away to reach in her defense.

Hermione waited for him to speak those words she knew would be her death as he pointed his wand at her, but to her surprise, he leaned his body down so she had a better view of his face.

"Fortunately for you, I have somewhere else to be real soon, so this meeting will just have to resume later. Good day, Miss Granger," Lucius said with a voice that had pure disappointment. With that, he got back up and, with a pop, dissappeared out of sight.

Hermione, still breathing heavily from the encounter slowly got to her feet where she felt herself shaking uncontrolablly. She walked over to where her wand had flown, some seven feet away, and retrieved it.

Thoughts running through her mind, Hermione slowly walked out the way she came, back into the peaceful park that now seemed to be a park full of dark secrets. She continued her walk around the park, her mind filling with other questions filled thoughts.


	6. Too Good to be True

**A Silent Wish**

**Too Good to be True**

Hermione say in the living room again, the morning's events running through her head. She had just watched someone die. No, no die, murdered. This was no right. She wasn't supposed to see that and now, Hermione feared she was next.

It wasn't until a little while after Hermione had gotten back to the house that the others began to stir. Ginny was the first one to some out to where Hermione was thinking.

"Ginny! Thank goodness, you are awake. I need to talk to you," Hermione said standing from the couch and heading over to the now awake Ginny.

It took careful wording and a few minutes to describe to Ginny the bizarre dream and strange encounter that started Hermione's unusual morning.

"So, you're telling me that he was in the house this morning? And none of us heard or saw him?" Ginny asked almost in shock, though Hermione had already confirmed her of that.

"Yeah, you're telling me, I was the one he decided to visit too," Hermione said with the same understanding.

"Three's also something else Ginny," Hermione said hesitantly though she knew she had to tell her, it was still frightening.

Hermione, once again, explained what had happened to her hat very morning while Ginny was sleeping soundly. Ginny's face went from curious and concerned, to horror to what seemed to be thought.

By the time Hermione had finished her chilling tale, Ginny wasn't looking at her, but rather the ground. Hermione was shaking.

"That's terrible. You just left Wormtail's body there?" Ginny asked in disbelief and disgust.

"I didn't know what to do at that point. I guess you could say I was in a state of shock," Hermione said in a wouldn't-you-know sort of pitch.

"Yeah, but what about that Muggle…What is that law enforcement?" Ginny asked finally looking up at her.

"Police. Yes, I thought about that. That is why I need your. We need to go back to where he was and fast before anyone finds him," Hermione said with remorse.

"What! Are you crazy? I can't do-that!" Ginny exclaimed as she shook slightly at the thought.

"We have to, Ginny. It would cause a great deal of trouble if a Muggle found a man dead with no signs of-of any physical evidence that show. The war was enough trouble for the magical world, let alone something like this," Hermione said and she knew she was getting at her. "Please, Ginny," Hermione pleaded.

After careful thought, Ginny simply nodded approval.

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the house and to the park where Wormtail was.

It was sad to see all the people happily enjoying themselves in the morning light when someone had just been killed only hours ago in that very same park by a force so great that their minds would probably never be able to grasp. That they were all alive to this very day because Hermione, Ginny, and so many other witches and wizards who put their lives on the lines to save the Muggles.

Hermione guided Ginny to the area where she had been only hours before. As they made their way to the area where Wormtail's body lay, Hermione gasped in surprise. The ground where Wormtail's body had lay was empty. There was no sigh of anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that was out of place where the foot prints they had made on the trek to the vicinity.

"What? Was here earlier! Where did he go?" Hermione said looking frantically around and behind bushes and trees.

"Could the, um," Ginny said trying to remember the word.

"Police," Hermione finished for her.

"Yeah, that's it, Police. Anyway, do you think that they could have found him by now? Could that be why he is gone?" Ginny asked directly at Hermione.

"No, they can't have. There would be Police everywhere and they would have the whole place blocked off with crime scene tape," Hermione said looking around with a great deal of confusion.

Ginny hesitated before she said, "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

Hermione focused her eyes on Ginny's as if it was a joke that she discredited her. "No, it was too real to be a dream. I could see his face clearly. No, it wasn't a dream," Hermione said trying to convince herself just as well as Ginny. She wouldn't believe it was a dream.

Ginny nodded and said, "Well, it looks like there I nothing to do here. Let's go, Hermione," Ginny said and started to walk back in the direction back to the house. Hermione took a quick scan around, hoping for a scrape of something to prove to her that this was real. Reluctantly, Hermione followed.

By the time that they got back, Harry and Ron had gotten up and were happily having breakfast.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione, where were you guys? You had us worried," Harry asked with a bite of his cereal.

"Just for a walk, that's all," Hermione said before Ginny could say anything; Hermione didn't want Harry and Ron to know just yet. Hermione wanted to make sure this was real before telling them.

The rest of the day was not very eventful. Hermione knew it wasn't a dream and she wasn't going to admit it was one. She didn't know why she was freaking out so much, but the sheer thought of seeing someone being killed was enough for her to have her excuse to freak out. Hermione now knew how Harry felt after arriving back at Hogwarts with Cedric; only she didn't have a crowd watching her.

That night was not a very good night fore Hermione, the rest of the week wasn't very good either. The week was rather dull and boring too. The only thing that Hermione looked forward to was the date that she had set with Derek earlier that week.

Hermione liked Derek. He was the best thing for her right then that she could think of. He was sweet and fun and that was just what she needed to get away. He was her escape from everything that was cruel and ugly in the world.

"You make sure to hex him for me if he does anything to hurt or harm you, OK?" Harry said giving Hermione a serious look.

"He's a Muggle, and I can't use magic in a Muggle place unless absolutely necessary, Harry, you know that," Hermione said back. She smiled proudly at this feeble attempt to protect her. She could tell he wasn't jealous; they had gotten over that hurdle.

It was seventh year they had confronted each other on their feelings. It was in the Gryfindor common room as they sat in front of the dimly lit fire. It was very late at night (or very early morning) and they sat alone together.

"I don't know what is going on Harry, I have this attraction to you, but I don't know if it is a sisterly thing…or something more," Hermione said, spilling her guts to him.

To her surprise, he took a deep sigh and looked her straight in the eye. "I know what you're talking about. Hermione, I have felt the same way for a couple of years now," Harry said and there was an awkward moment.

Harry was the first one to react. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly leaned forward. He moved to where they were mere inches apart from one another. Hermione didn't do anything at first; she didn't moved back, but she didn't move forward either. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's, looking for any sign of discomfort or signs of her wanting him to stop; looking for any signs to move forward with what he was doing.

It was Hermione that made the next move. She kept her eyes with his and met him the rest of the way. Their lips met and they kept them there for a moment before Harry drew back slightly. He kept his eyes on Hermione's and asked, "Anything?"

To Hermione's disappointment and relief, she said, "No."

Harry didn't seem to be disappointed, but he didn't seem over joyful either. "Same here," he said moving back to his original position.

"So then, I guess it is a family love. But, I have to say, you aren't that bad of a kisser from what I just previewed," Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah? Well, I guess I have something after all. Wait until I tell Ron," Harry said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, gosh. You don't want to go and make him jealous now. He'll want a kiss now, too," Hermione laughed. Their laughs died down after a while and Hermione said, "Maybe you shouldn't tell him," plainly.

Harry seemed to agree. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to get ideas in his mind," he said with a sigh. They soon went up to their own dorms with a wave good-bye to each other.

Now, however, it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing by the front door, waiting before Hermione would leave. It felt just like old times.

Ron said nothing, but instead had his arms crossed over his chest with a face of jealousy. To Hermione and Harry's luck, he never found out about that night and they felt it was a blessing. Hermione couldn't imagine what would happen if Ron found out, he would surely kill Harry. It would be another point for Harry on the "Better then Ron" board, which Ron mentioned every so often.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine you guys. You know, you guys worry too much, especially you, Ron. Just relax, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself," Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Pff," Ron said loudly and Harry and Hermione ignored him.

Just then, breaking the drama that filled the room, the doorbell rang. Hermione jumped in surprise, but proceed over to the door. She opened it to reveal Derek behind it, staring at Hermione first, but soon turning to Harry and Ron with a wide smile.

"Hey, Hermione," Derek said taking her hand in his and bowed down to kiss it. He kept his eyes on hers and bent back up. Hermione widened with impress.

"Charming," Hermione said and looked back at Harry and Ron. "Derek, this is Harry and Ron," she said indication to each one, "Harry and Ron, Derek." All of them shock hands (Ron gave Derek an extra firm grip) and exchanged greetings.

"Yeah, you two are the break dancers at the club last week, right?" Derek asked, clenching and under clenching his fist to get the circulation back. "You guys were good."

"Thanks," Harry said proudly, Ron, however, mumbled his.

"Well, that's nice you guys get along. Should we be going?" Hermione asked wetly to Derek.

"Yes, let's go," Derek said gesturing to the door.

"Bye, guys," Hermione said waving back at Harry Ron before stepping out.

As Derek started his car, he turned to Hermione and asked, "So, who are those guys?" He seemed to be casual about it, but there was an edge to his voice that gave away what he was trying to hide.

"Oh, don't worry. All three of us have been friends since first year," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really? For, what, is that thirteen or fourteen years?" he asked taking a glance at her.

"Oh, no, umm, since we were about eleven," Hermione corrected quickly.

"Oh, I see," He said, almost unconvinced.

"Don't need to be jealous, there was never anything between us. We have just been really good friends for a really long time. We've gotten each other out of some pretty stinky situations," Hermione said trying to recall all the adventures they shared.

"That's cool, they seem to be very nice guys, except for that Ron guy, he didn't seem to like me at all," Derek said kind of disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he is very over protective. We have become a small family and he protects me like an older brother, that's all," Hermione said facing him with a supportive smile.

The restaurant they went to was a very casual, no pressure place with a cozy and comforting atmosphere. She was glad with his selection. He didn't take her to a cheap, old, and dirty place, which would show he was cheap and not willing to spend a quality amount. She also feared he would take them to an over fancy restaurant, which would show that he was trying too hard to impress her. To her luck, he had chosen the right place. It made it easier to be herself; yep, one point for Derek. Hermione feared he was too good to be true.

The waitress came over soon after they were escorted to their table in her plain outfit; white dress shirt, black slacks, and a tight bun. "What can I get you two today?"

Hermione glanced at Derek and he motioned for her to order first.

"Um, I'll have a caesar salad and some ice tea. Oh, and can I have a lemon with the tea, please?" Hermione said in her politest voice.

"Certainly, ma'am. Would that be all/" the waitress asked jotting down her order. Hermione nodded and mustered a thank you. "And for the gentleman?" the waitress asked diverting her attention and comforting smile to Derek.

"I'll have the same, thank you," Derek responded with a smile and a nod.

"Your meal will be out soon," the waitress said and replaced her pen and pad.

The waitress walked away and Derek brought his green eyes back on Hermione. She blushed as he looked at her with great interest.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked instinctively.

"No," he shook his head and smiled, "I was just admiring your beautiful face. You're gorgeous," he finished continuing to stare at her.

" Oh, you don't have to be modest, Derek," Hermione said, maintaining a flush.

"But, I wasn't," he said plainly. His eyes started into hers and Hermione started back, but she felt something else was watching her very closely, too, boring into her back. Hermione ignored it and told Derek, "Thank you."

He nodded and leaned back somewhat in his chair. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a job?" His face full of curiosityHermione was taken back, she wasn't expecting this question to come up, though she should have realized it might. She couldn't tell him she was a witch, not yet at least. He wouldn't believe her and would think her crazy. She had to think swiftly.

"Well, I'm training to be a…police officer," Hermione said as convincingly as possible.

Derek looked a bit surprised at first and looked at her strangely before he said, "Wow, you don't seem like the police officer type, not that you couldn't be, of course," he added quickly.

Hermione laughed and said, "Well, there are a lot of things that don't seem like me." Derek looked at her funny ad Hermione felt she had accidentally gone to far, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, how about you? What do you do?" Hermione asked getting the subject off of her.

"Oh, I just work at my parents shoe store. They mad me manager first day, but I didn't think it was fair to the other people who had been working there for almost longer then I have lived, so I turned it down," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's sweet. I like that," Hermione said, her face softening.

"Yeah, well, I rather work my way up the ladder, or, if I can, get out of it and get a better job. I would like to start my own business some day, but first I have to get through high school and college. I will have to hang on until then, I guess," her said with a dramatic sigh. Hermione laughed and he had a successful look on his face.

"High school? Oh, yeah," Hermione responded quickly, accidentally thinking out loud. She had forgot that they were only seventeen and that Muggles went to school through the age of about eighteen. This made her appreciate his charm and kindness even more.

"Yeah, what high school do you go to?" Derek asked inquisitively. She just had to slip didn't she?

"Oh, um, I graduated early," Hermione said hoping that would cut off the subject.

"Oh, you graduated a year early? Must be pretty smart then, eh? Where did you graduate?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh, um," she had to think fast, "Cactus."

"Cactus? Never heard of it," he said.

"It is a private high school. Much farther from here," Hermione said with a nod.

"Interesting, I am going to a public school, John Adams. You plan on going to college?" Derek asked her almost daringly.

"Oh, no. I don't have the time or that money. I'm just going to focus on the Police Academy, "Hermione said with a sigh, trying to be as natural as she could be.

"Oh, that's a pity. With the brains of yours, I would go to college to use the best of it," Derek said as giving her advice.

Thankfully, the waitress was coming over to their table with their salad and teas. She was thankful to have something to change the subject, it was getting into dangerous territory.

"Enjoy you meal," the waitress said with her bright smile while walking away with the tray.

Hermione unwrapped her napkin from her silverware and set the silverware properly on either side of the plate. She obtained her fork and took a bite from the salad.

"Hmm, pretty good," Hermione said with a satisfied nod.

Derek took a bite and nodded in agreement.

Neither of them said anything while they slowly ate and enjoyed their meal. It was an awkward, but nice experience to just sit their and eat. She found it strangely nice to just be in his company.

When they were finished, Derek looked at her and smiled.

"That was really good, thank you," Hermione smiled taking the last sip of her ice tea.

"You're welcome," he said grinning back.

The waitress came back over and put the bill down in the center of the table. intuitively, Hermione reached for her purse, but Derek waved her off.

"Don't be silly, I'll cover it," he said pulling out his wallet and handing the waitress the money along with a five-dollar tip.

"Thank you, sir," the waitress responded with a grin. He nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"Well, shall we go?" Derek asked with his head cocked to the right.

"Sure," Hermione said and nodded back.

As Hermione proceeded to get up, she felt the unfriendly stare boring into her back; watching her, glaring at her. She whipped around fast and came eye to eye with a little girl. She was about two years old and had beautiful blue eyes. She sat with the rest of the family eating and chatting happily.

When Hermione had turned quickly behind her, the family had stopped chatting and looked at her strangely.

"Sorry," Hermione said and turned around again, her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Derek asked from behind her.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled with relief. "Oh, nothing, just thought I heard something," Hermione said, regained her calm, and put on her sweetest smile. He nodded and Hermione grabbed her purse. As they headed out, Hermione took one last glance at the restaurant, but there was nothing there. She stepped out with the thought at the back of her mind.

When Hermione and Derek arrived at the house, Hermione was pressure with what to do as they sat at the front door.

He didn't seem to be expecting anything, so Hermione sighed with relief and said, "Well, I better be getting inside before the others start to worry."

"Yeah, don't want Ron to dislike me anymore then he does already," Derek responded with a laugh. Hermione laughed softly.

"Well, good night, Derek," Hermione said and opened the door.

"'Night," Derek said and didn't turn to go back to his car until Hermione had waved good-bye and closed the door all they way.

She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it. There would definitely be another man taking over her dreams tonight.

A/N: Well, that was probably the longest chapter I have written, though you might not notice, I can tell by the number of pages it says at the bottom of the screen on my computer right now. Looking at the number Wow, I didn't know I had the ideas to do! Yeah! Well, once again, I really am grateful for the reviews. Now, I tell you, I might say this several times through out this story, so get use to it! I hope you enjoyed the story and enjoy the more I hope to write!


	7. Devotion or Deception

**Disclaimer: **Hey, you guys all know by now that I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline. Keep that in mind...

**A/N:** Hey, sorry guys for making you wait an extra week, I just got caught up in the sixth book that came out. It was amazing! But, then again, sad...I will say nomore, for I am still grieving...OH! Why did he have to go!

Also, I got caught up in a Jason Isaacs craze, you know, renting every movie he was ever in, trying to find the sexiest pictures of him, having my thoughts raided by his very presence, so I was preoccupied with that...but I am here now! I hope you read, review, and most importantly...enjoy!

* * *

**A Silent Wish**

**Devotion or Deception**

Another man had in fact taken over her dreams that night, but along with the many nights afterwards. She dreamed of them going on romantic dates and he would woo her with his wit, charm, and sweet personality, or he would be there for her when they were watching a scary movie so she could grab onto his shoulder, or simply just be with each other and enjoy each other's company. It was probably the only thing that had helped get time go fast until the first day of Auror training.

"Well, I'm off you guys! See you later!" Hermione yelled back in the house as she headed out of the house into the small back yard. When she reached the middle of the small yard, she raised her wand and disappeared with a loud crack.

When Hermione appeared again, she was in a fairly large room, though you wouldn't think it. There were chairs here and there that people had summoned out of thin air so the room came out to be much tinier then it actually was. At the exact moment she had appeared, so had about half a dozen other witches and wizards. Seeing the shortage of chairs, Hermione quickly found one and ran for it. Hermione took her seat and smiled in amusement at the other witches and wizards as they tried to get seats.

The room was not quite what Hermione had expected. The walls were an ugly color of yellow and brown stripes. There were several pictures of famous Auror witches and wizards, all of whom were looking down at the many people, judging to see who could be the next one up on the wall with them. There were all different kinds of people in the room with her. Some were women, some were men; some were young, some were old. It was amazing as to how many people were there for the same reason she was. To her right was a small window was a short, plump woman that was as ordinary and ugly as the walls that she encased herself in. She had big-rimmed glasses the size of baseballs and a plain black robe attire with a simple Ministry patch right over her left breast; she wouldn't have been less then fifty years old. One of the strangest things about the room was that it was octagon shaped and there seemed to be no way out except the very window the old lady was in. It was almost unnerving.

"Anyone person who is here for the Auror Training, please sign on the parchment," the old woman said putting the piece of parchment out on the counter in front of her window.

Hermione got up quickly and walked toward the window seeing the rush of people doing the same. She was just about to grab the quill when someone else grabbed it and she was abruptly knocked away. She fell on her rear-end with an, "oaf." She was about to get back up again when a pair of knees hit her square in the jaw. She groaned in pain and grew angry. Frustrated, she was about to reach out and take the robes that hit her and pull them down too, but a familiar hand reached out and took hers instead. She was pulled up off of the ground with ease and came face to face with a friendly face.

"Well, hello, Neville," Hermione said with a bright smile, "I didn't know you were trying to be an Auror."

"Well, my grand mum didn't think it was best for me to try it, but I decided that I wasn't going to listen to her anymore, I mean, I am of age now. She wanted me to do something less dangerous, something like working at the ministry. I figured it wasn't any fun if there was no danger and thought this would be interesting. After a while, she accepted it and figured it made me more like my dad. So, where are Ron and Harry? I thought that they were planning on being Aurors too," Neville said scanning the crowded room in hopes of seeing them.

"Well, they felt it wasn't the right thing with Ron, that he didn't quite posses the right qualities," Hermione said in a kind of whisper, "And Harry, well, now that Dumbledore is gone, he didn't have much of a chance with Umbridge having a say in it," Hermione finished with a disapproving nod.

"That's too bad, I always thought Harry would make an amazing Auror. Well, I guess it is just you and me then," Neville said putting his hand in his pockets and sighing.

"Yeah, I guess it is. At least I have someone I know and like here, it would have been dreadful otherwise," Neville nodded in agreement.

Hermione was surprised at how many people were there. She hoped that it all wasn't going to be one class; she sure didn't want to be stuck in one room with what seemed like dozens and dozens of Aurors in training.

Together, when the crowd had diminished, they went over to the counter and signed the form.

"Everyone signed in?" the old woman said, but didn't wait for an answer and put the form behind the counter. "OK, everyone in a single file line against the walls."

Everyone quickly complied and Hermione and Neville stood next to each other in anticipation of what was to happen next. The question that was on Hermione's mind, as she was sure on several others, was; where's the door?

Her question was soon answered as the old woman opened up her window and the wall above and below it turned into the door and she stepped out. She closed it back up and the door melted back into the wall around it. She stepped into the middle of the room and with a flick of her wand, a circular portion of the ground started to rise. It was probably five feet in diameter and there was enough room to fit four people comfortably. The circular walls that cover the new object were glass and squeaky clean; it made the rest of the room look even duller then before.

"First four in please," the old woman said irritably. The first four did so quietly, afraid to get on her bad side. Once they were in the cylinder, with another flick of the old woman's wand, it lowered slowly into its depths. The last thing Hermione saw before they people were completely emerged from below were the looks of sheer amazement on their faces.

The same procedure went on for a couple more groups before Hermione and Neville had their turn. Apprehensively, they walked into the small tube and the glass door slid into place behind them. People looked at them curiously as they went down below, looking for any sign of what was beneath them. The faces of the people before them did not let them down. The area below them was an amazing sight to behold. It must have been the very bottom level because there was a room the size of ten football stadiums, if fact, there was probably more then that, farther then the eye could see. She now knew why they didn't have a problem with so many people in the class.

"Wow," was one of the many words that had escaped the lips of many of the people who were with she and Neville on the descent. Hermione herself had made a small noise of something like, "remarkable," but she didn't remember.

"_This_ is where we are training?" Neville asked her as they stepped out of the elevator like device and into the colossal room.

"It sure looks like it…" she responded looking up at the ceiling; they must have dropped at least thirty-five, forty feet.

Within a few minutes, everyone else in the class had made it to the room and all with the same impressive look.

Then, out of the middle of nowhere, a handsome man strode up to the group and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you, I am Professor William Peck, I will be one of your Auror instructors for this course," he said with a bright smile. Many of the girls gave small sighs and some blushed.

"Remind you of anyone?" Neville asked out of the corner of his mouth. In fact it did remind her of someone, it reminded Hermione of her haunting second year when she had Gregory Lockhart as her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Déjà vu," Hermione said with a laugh to Neville.

"Now, I would like you all to meet your other instructors for this course, Professor Georgina Vimple, Professor Mattock Egool, and Professor Regina Glenn," Professor Peck said, pointing each one out as the raised their hands. "Now, will you please get out your _Aurors in Training_ course books please and take a seat." Within an instant, rows and rows of desks and chairs filled the portion of the room they were standing and everyone took a seat.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked as Hermione stepped in from the back porch with her bag at hand.

"Oh, fine, really good. It was amazing," Hermione said and went on to tell Ginny about the room she appeared in to the last of the meeting. "And, one of the best parts about it is that Neville is there too and in my class! Oh, I'm so happy and it is so nice to have someone you know and like there. Can you imagine trying to re-make friends or at least someone to talk to out of those eighty people? It would be just like going back to school again," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, that's good. When is the next meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Wednesday night. The only thing I don't like about it is that it is very tiring. I never thought that doing schoolwork could tire me out, but looks like I've been proven wrong. I was also surprised at the intelligence of some of the witches and wizards there, I'm telling you, I have some competition," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, that's good, you can't always be the best," Ginny said almost in jealously. It brought back the memory of Harry back in sixth year, how he had beaten her in almost every Potions class with that stupid Half-Blood Prince book. It was one of the one and only times she was ever jealous of someone else having better grades then her (probably the only time anyone has had better grade then her), but she had learned to accept that maybe there are some people out there that are better then her and if so, then so be it.

Hermione yawned and said, "Wow, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Talk to you tomorrow, 'night." Hermione got up from the couch and headed to her room.

She sat in her room with the lights off, drifting into a dream like state. Her mind was running through the events off the day and her anxiousness started to build. They hadn't gotten far in the first class, but Hermione could tell it was a promising course. Derek was also on her mind. Hermione hadn't talked to him all day, she missed him already.

As she began to fade into a land beyond reality, the bed shifted behind her. An arm snaked around her waist and she felt the warmth of another against her back.

"Hello, Miss Granger," a voice whispered in her ear softly.

She stiffened in surprise, but spoke with an unwavering voice, "I like how you feel you have the right to come in here and into my bed without my permission."

"Hmm, you remember me," he said with amusement in his voice.

"How could I not?" she said in a cold voice.

"I knew you would," the man said ignoring her tone, "You know, I was waiting for you to fall asleep, but I thought you might like to see me again," he finished snuggling up a little closer.

Hermione flipped over to face him and found they were a mere inch or two apart. "Well, maybe you thought wrong," she said in a defining tone.

"You can't keep the truth from me, Miss Granger. Just admit it, I haven't been by recently (or that you know of) and you missed me," he said vainly.

"Or maybe you are too cocky for your own good," she responded.

"Now, Miss Granger, I always thought you were honest. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I think you would try to lie your way out of a situation," he said and she was sure he cocked his head in mocking laughter.

This obviously wasn't getting anywhere, lying to him, so she said nothing.

"Ahh, the silent treatment. I get that a lot; don't worry, I don't mind. In fact, it is exactly what had planned for you, my little puppet," he said removing his hand from her waist to brush back a piece of hair from her face.

She snapped up her hand and grasped his wrist, throwing his hand from her face.

"Hmm, a little touchy are we?" he said yanking his hand from her grip.

"Well, I think I have the right to be," she said defensively.

"Of course," he said plainly. "Well, now that we're over that…how about we get to why we are here," he said seductively and leaning in to her.

"Well, I'm here because I live here. You, on the other hand, I don't know considering you weren't invited," she said moving away from him.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know why I'm here," he said in an almost bored voice.

"Why is it always about you? Why is it that you always have to come here, play games with me, and leave abruptly?" Hermione asked before she realized the words had come out.

"Oh, it's not just for me, Miss Granger, no. It's for you, whether you will admit it or not, the games are just my fun of it," he said as he brushed her side with his fingertips.

She shivered at his tickling touch and said nothing in response.

"Well, now that I've got your attention…" he said stopping abruptly on her hip. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione felt a new sensation rush through her like a shock of electricity. He didn't wait for her response and pressed his lips to hers.

The spark of mystery ran through her veins. They same feeling she experienced twice before. She felt herself roll on to her back as he rolled on top of her and perched himself over her.

He did not hesitate and swiftly maneuvered through her every curve. The thin cloth of her pajamas did nothing to hide the shiver that went jutting through her body and she felt him smile against her lips.

As she slithered her arm around his neck, a little voice, much like her own, said, _"What would Derek say?"_ Hermione froze in mind breath.

He stopped as well and hesitated. "It's Derek, isn't it?" he asked in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a deep sigh, "wait, how do you know about Derek?" Hermione asked taking her arms from him and pushing him away from her.

Her sighed dramatically and said, "Once again, you have little knowledge of when I'm around."

Hermione looked at him slack jawed. "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked stupidly.

"Miss Granger, you're being silly, you need your sleep. What does it sound like it means?" he asked.

Filly with anger again, at how he made her feel stupid, she crawled out of the bed. "Get out of my house! Get out now!" she screamed moving to the door and the light shown through the room from the lights in the hall. To her surprise, he wasn't there.

_What? He was right there! I felt him right there…_she thought to herself. _I'm not mad…_

Just then, a hand grasped her shoulder. Another hand gently brushed back another piece of hair from her eyes as his voice whispered in her ear, "Always throwing me out the door, only proper, I suppose." He hesitated there for a moment, soaking in the feeling, and started to move away, but stopped and leaned back into her ear, "You're not mad." With that said, he stepped back from her, his hand slipped away from her shoulder, and was gone with nothing but darkness I his wake.

"What was that about?" Ron said from the doorway with Harry and Ginny behind her.

Hermione looked back up at them in their pajamas and was about to tell them that he was there again, but Harry and Ron would definitely think she was mad, so she choose against it.

"Oh, I must have been sleepwalking," she responded glancing quickly at Ginny.

"And you were dreaming about throwing someone out of your house?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Umm…yeah…I dreamt that I was throwing Lavender out for lying to me," Hermione said slowly.

"Ok, then, 'night guys," Ron said looking too sleepy to argue. Harry said his goodnight and walked off after Ron. Ginny, however, said nothing but stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"OK, what happened?" Ginny said knowing already what the problem was.

Hermione was planning to tell Ginny about what had happened, but something was telling her not too.

_Do not tell her,_ a voice said in the back of her head.

"Nothing happened," she said before she realized what she was saying.

_Tell her!_ An honest voice said

_No,_ a firm voice, that vaguely sounded like her, said back.

"I was simply sleepwalking, just like I told you," she said with pure confidence. Ginny looked at her as if she was never seen Hermione, as if she was a stranger.

After a minute or so of staring at her for another response, Ginny nodded slowly and said, "OK, well, good night, Hermione." Ginny walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Once the door closed, Hermione felt her head throb. She rubbed her forehead and sulked back to her bed feeling suddenly exhausted. Hermione crawled into the bed and was asleep before she got the covers over her.


	8. A Vary of Interest

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters in this story but Derek. I do own the plotline, so no copying! If you do, I will hunt you down and neuder you!

**A/N:** Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it and look forward to more. Now, I have to dedicate this to my dear kitty kat Roxie who died three years ago from yesterday...quite tragic...so this is in her memory. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**A Silent Wish.**

**A Vary of Interest**

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of blue birds chirping. It didn't seem to match the unsettling mood that clung to the pit of her stomach, her dreams that were being haunted by this man.

With great effort, Hermione heaved herself out of her bed. When she arrived in the kitchen, she found the others already awake and thriving. Harry and Ron say on opposite sides of the coffee table in the living room and Ginny say opposite the kitchen watching them play, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Hermione walked in just as Ron's knight flew across the table to attack one of Harry's helpless ponds; Ginny stared up at her with an awkward stare.

"Hey, guys," Hermione spoke stretching as she walked over to join the show.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Harry said absently, acknowledging her with a side-glance and quickly putting his attention back on the chess game. Ron gave a little wave and Hermione nodded.

She looked across the table and gave Ginny a warm smile. Ginny twitched a smile and put her eyes back on the game. Hermione looked at her, concerned, but shrugged it off.

"Check mate!" Ron said jumping up and throwing his fist into the air in triumph.

"Oh!" Harry said slapping his knee as Ron's Queen swiftly moved diagonally to the king where she ripped him to pieces.

"Good game, mate," Harry said gathering up the broken pieces and putting them back to place. Ginny moved around the table to help.

As Ginny helped Harry, Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "So, how did you first training day go?"

Hermione gladly told him of the time in the waiting room, Neville being there, the room her class was in, and the class itself.

"Must have been great," Ron said bitterly looking away from Hermione's gaze.

"Oh, don't be like that, it would be so much better if you two were bother there. I'm just glad Neville is there," she said with a sigh of relief.

"What about you, have you decided if your going to apply for a teaching job somewhere?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I'm ready. Plus, what class would I teach?" Ron asked her.

"I think you should do Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all of those D.A. meetings and the experiences you had fighting those Death Eaters, there's no one better qualified," Harry said reassuringly.

"No one but you," Ron said with sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not a teacher, Ron," Harry responded.

"You taught the D.A. meetings," Ron said back.

"Those were people our age, I wouldn't be able to teach children," Harry said.

Ron hesitated before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What about you, Harry, have you decided on any job yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I've decided on a lot, but the Ministry has declined all of my offers. They still seem to be mad at me for not being their little mascot," Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"That's OK, at least you have plenty of money to keep you going for the next thousand years, Mum and Dad just threw me out to fend for myself," Ron said with a sour voice.

"Don't talk like that about Mum and Dad, they did it for your own good. They couldn't continue to treat you like a child, you were of age. Plus, it isn't like they have enough to deal with right now," Ginny said defensively.

"Well, it sounds to me that Hermione is the one here who is successful first, just like old times, eh?" Harry said humorously. Hermione blushed and waved it of. There was a silence as Harry and Ginny finished clearing all evidence of the chess match and Hermione stood up to get breakfast. Ron, however, leaned back into the armchair he was in and closed his eyes.

The day went on slowly as the all roamed around the house doing their own thing. Eventually, Ron headed out the door with Harry to the Ministry, each with their own reasons. Ginny had quietly kept her distance from Hermione and in mid afternoon, retired to her room.

Hermione was left alone in the house as she read yet another chapter from her _Aurors in Training_ course book. She finished the chapter and closed the book and she was left with nothing but the sound of a slowly dying, crackling fire. She hadn't talk to Derek in nearly two days. Making up her mind, she made her way to the waiting phone by the kitchen.

"555-0198," she thought as she dialed in the number; she had memorized the number long ago. She waited as the first ring went by, then the second, the third, fourth, and finally, the fifth. A feeling of disappointment went through her as the answering machine started: "Hey, this is Derek, sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your name and number, I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks!" and the tone beeped.

"Hey, Derek, this is Hermione, just called to talk. I haven't talked to you in a couple of days now, so if you could call me back when it suits you, that would be great. You know the number, bye," Hermione said politely, adding more cheer into the last few words.

When she finished, she slowly hung up the phone on its place. It was particularly strange for him to not answer, but she didn't worry, she was sure he would explain himself the next time she spoke to him.

But as she slumped into a chair at the table, she felt a sudden lonely feeling, or maybe it was boredom, whatever it was, she felt the need to be with people. Since Harry and Ron were at the Ministry and had no idea of when they would be back, and Ginny didn't seem to want to be in her company, Hermione decided to go out. She didn't know where she was going to, but she decided, at least a walk would be good for her.

Hermione wrote and quick not, placing it on the refrigerator (Ron would surely see it) and grabbed a coat from the rack before heading out the door.

The sun was just setting as she walked out the door and she could see the beautiful reads, yellows, and purples stretch across the clouded skies where the clouds soaked them in like a canvas. She stood admiring the sun set for a few minutes before she proceeded on. Families were retreating back home with smiles of satisfaction on their faces when her eyes scanned the park and she started down the street, tucking her coat tightly around her.

Her mind soared in thought, as it often did when she was peaceful. It flew to the thought of the upcoming class and she became impatient with the thought. It was hard enough during the summers trying to busy herself with schoolwork, but now that she was finally in a class again and having to wait a day or more for the next, it was almost unbearable.

From that, her thoughts strayed to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She was going to miss Ginny when she went back to Hogwarts for her last year. Her last close, womanly support would be gone.

Hermione was concerned for both Harry and Ron's well being, but felt it wasn't right to interfere. They were of age and needed to act it. Plus, it wasn't like they could give her their rough draft of life and expect her to fix the imperfections. No, the old times were not going to help them anymore.

She turned the corner of what seemed the hundredth street as her thoughts bumped to Derek. As she realized she had told herself several times, she cared for him. There was something about him that drew her to him. It could have been his good looks, it could have been his all around great personality, she wasn't sure, but it was there and it was strong.

And as she smiled at the thought of him, a new man came to mind, the stranger. It had only been last night that she saw him, but she had completely forgotten about him. He was just what she hated; a vain, self-centered, mind game playing, rotten man that made her feel stupid, even in her own house. Yet, she found a deep attraction to him. However, sometimes, it made her sick to the stomach at the thought of it, him coming to her when she was helpless and having his way with her, but strangely, she didn't mind. In fact, you could say he liked it, but then she cringed at her awful thought again. But, whether she was willing to admit it or not, he was always there, waiting for her in the dark…

It was then that a thought struck her. It was then that she realized she had the key to her company problem. She stopped where she was and looked up at the street signs. _Only a few blocks_, she thought and walked a little more swiftly. A quarter of an hour later, Hermione arrived at her destination and stepped inside.

The music blared and a few people looked at her strangely as she entered in warn down jeans, sneakers, and an old jacket. She ignored them and moved directly to her right where a steep staircase was. She began to climb the steps just as the foam his her knees.

When she reached the top, she took a sharp left and came to a door on her left again. She hesitated before putting her hand on the knob and pushed it slowly open. To her relief, the room was empty just as before. She stepped into the room and stopped. This was her last chance to go back, to forget the whole thing. If she closed the door, she knew there was no going back, he wouldn't let her. She closed the door.

She made her way across the pitch-black room to the bed as her heart beat wildly in her chest. _Come on, come on,_ Hermione thought impatiently. _He should be here by now_, she told herself looking around the room, though she saw nothing.

A moment later, almost on cue, she felt a hand grip her chin and pull her head upward as if she was being examined.

"I knew you would call to me someday," the voice said in a proud tone.

Hermione said nothing. She had come accustom to saying nothing and let her actions speak for her. He tend to understand her either way, but if she kept quiet, the games he played with her were less severe.

"Let me guess, lonely? Bored? Or is it that you miss me already?" He asked in a mocking tone that made Hermione flare up inside. She ignored it though; she was there for his company, not to get in a row with him.

"Well, then," he said slowly moving his gloved hand from her chin to cup her cheek, "let me be your escape," he finished and ran his hand down her arm to her hand. She gripped it and she stood as he pulled her up. Slowly, he led her from the bed and across the room. He sat down on a chair and pulled her on to his lap.

It felt awkward sitting in his lap and she blushed to herself. He brushed the top of her thighs with his fingers and moved them slowly up her body. He snaked them under her jacket that had parted from her body limply. As he reached her shoulders, he moved his fingers to slowly push the fabric off her shoulders and on to the ground.

Hermione gasped at the disregard of her jacket, but he spoke in a coming voice, "Don't be scared." He continued on moving up her neck to her face. He cupped both sides of her cheek and kissed her gently. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the simple sensation and she brought her arms around his neck where she relaxed them.

He, on the other hand, wouldn't let his hands relax. He quickly moved one hand from her cheek around to her back and messaged her tenderly. She moaned and he deepened the kiss. She responded by pressing her hips closer to his. He smiled against the kiss, but she didn't seem to notice for she didn't waver or hesitate. With his other hand, he moved it down her body to her outer thigh where he caressed her gently.

Hermione inched her hands from around his neck to his shoulders and chest. She found the button on his cloak and pulled it open. To her dismay, a layer of clothing stood between her hands and her goal.

As she found the top of the vest and started to open, he parted from her lips and proceeded on to her neck. She paused briefly as she adjusted to the new feeling, but continued on undoing his vest. Once she had finished, she moaned in disappointment to find yet another layer in her way. The thin piece of clothing hardly did anything to hide his physique though, and she moved quickly to unfasten it from his body.

Hermione ripped it open and placed her hands on his warm chest. He let out a small groan as her hands came in contact with his skin. She smiled in satisfaction and continued to roam his body.

His chest was firm under her hands and she explored his stomach to find his abs well formed. She reached his belt line and tickled the sensitive skin near it. Hermione felt his skin recoil as the muscles close to her fingers flexed. She abandoned the area and began to rub up his chest in small circles with only her fingertips.

As she moved on his body, he brought his hand that had been on her thigh up to her back with his other hand. She moved over his shoulders and his arms brought her closer to him. As if in slow motion, her rhythmic fingertips moved down his upper arm, past his biceps and triceps.

Hermione had managed to push the fabric of his cloak, vest, and undershirt to his elbows where she intended to move on, but he quickly snapped his left arm to his chest, trapping her dainty fingers between his crushing bicep and forearm.

Hermione gasped in pain, but he spoke before she could say anything. "No," was all her spoke and Hermione was at a loss for words.

All of a sudden, he hooked his hands under her arms and hoist to her to a stand. She heard the movement of clothing and assumed he was re-buttoning his garments.

"Good day, Miss Granger," he said, no longer in a pleasant voice, but an irritated one. A loud pop erupted and she was alone once again.

When she emerged from the lone stairs again, she could see that the floor had nearly doubled in people. Even on a Tuesday evening, the place was crowded. As she pushed her way through the crowd, she got more strange looks, but she didn't care, she had other things on her mind.

The night air was cool against her face as she walked home. She had decided this was definitely something to tell Ginny; maybe she could help Hermione figure out who this man was…

* * *

**A/N:** Read & Review! 


	9. Arcana

Disclaimer: I don't anything of the Harry Potter series nor could I ever, not talented enough for that. I do, however, own the plot line and the character Derek, he is mine!

Author Note: I hate Swim Team practice! It sucks, I can barely move after I am done! They do it just to spite us…I hope karma comes fast.

Well, on to a better note: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews you guys, I _really_ appreciate it. I know I have said that a million times, but it really makes my day, keep them coming!

* * *

**A Silent Wish.**

**Arcana**

Hermione arrived home some half an hour later to see Harry and Ron munching on what she assumed was their dinner.

"Oh, hey. We got your note, pretty long walk I'd say," Ron said with a suspicious stare.

"I got carried away," Hermione said as she put her coat on the coat rack and headed over to the table they were sitting at.

"Must have been a pretty good walk," said Harry as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Her mind reeled back only an hour before. "Yeah, it was," Hermione said slowly as she looked in no particular direction.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ginny? Is she still in her room?" Hermione asked.

"She must be, we haven't seen her since we got back," Ron answered glancing at Harry.

Hermione nodded and stood up to go to Ginny's room. She moved down the hall and saw the light creep between the crevices of the door. As she reached the end of the hall, she paused. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?" Ginny's voice asked from behind the door, he mind seemed to be on something else.

"It's Hermione," she responded.

Hermione waited patiently for a few moments before Ginny answered back, "I'm busy."

"Ginny, I need to tell you something," Hermione said back quickly.

This time, Hermione could tell she had her attention. It seemed to take Ginny back because she paused for a long while. Then, Hermione heard a muffle of noise behind the door and then it suddenly came to a stop. The doorknob moved clockwise and the door swung open.

Ginny stood in front of her and she looked heavy eyed. "Come in," she told Hermione and stood aside for her. Hermione walked in and Ginny closed the door behind her.

Hermione sat at the foot of her bed and Ginny sat at the head.

"So?" Ginny asked her in a mildly irritated tone.

"First, I want to say sorry for lying to you yesterday. I don't know what came over me," Hermione said, but at that moment, a painful throb struck her head and her hand instinctively shot up to her forehead.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked in a worried tone, but she didn't move to help Hermione.

The pain slowly ceased and Hermione said, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this headache that keeps coming back, it's nothing.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you about everything. I need your help," Hermione started again, but the pain in her head became twice as bad.

"Ah!" Hermione said gripping her head with her hands desperately.

"Hermione, are you sure you're OK?" Ginny asked, this time, moving across the bed to her.

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't even hear her. The only thing that was on her mind was focusing on getting the pain out of her head. After a few minutes, the throbbing died away again.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen," Ginny said patting her on the shoulder.

Hermione craned her head up to her and asked, "What?"

Ginny sighed deeply and said, "Well, I found it peculiar yesterday, your behavior. I don't know why, but you weren't acting yourself nor did you soundyourself. So, I looked up a few things today in a few books of yours," Hermione looked at her more sternly, "Sorry. Anyway, I found something in there called _Arcana_. It is an ancient spell that dark wizards used to keep secrets from being told by those they had told. The symptoms are things such as characteristics not seen in the normal person, misfortune, physical pain, and the list goes on. Hermione, you've shown all of these symptoms," Ginny finished.

"What, how do you know?" Hermione asked defensively.

"'Characteristics not seem in the normal person,' Hermione, yesterday, you were lying to me, I could tell, that's not like you. 'Physical pain,' your headache, obvious. The 'misfortune,' well, I don't know about that one," Ginny said baffled.

"Well, yesterday, I tried to call Derek on the phone and got the answering machine, but I hardly think that is considered misfortune," Hermione with a shake of her head.

"Well, you never know…" Ginny said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…where did you get this information?" Hermione asked looking around the room for some sign of a book.

"Oh," Ginny said reaching under the bed, _"Ancient Spells and Potions,"_ she said handing Hermione the book. Hermione took it and moved her finger down the spine. She moved her other hand over the top of the pages and found a bookmark. She grabbed the page and flipped open the book. There it was, on the middle of the left side of the page, _"Arcana: Secret Spell."_

It read of ancient wizards and how they used it to ensure their secret was safe. One of the stories spoke of two wizards who had put the spell on each other unknowingly after they shared a secret. Another spoke of a wizard who put it on his wife so she wouldn't tell anyone of him beating her. The last, and saddest, was a story of a young witch who had overheard a secret clan discussing important business, which wasn't meant for other ears. The young witch died a few weeks later after going to authorities on the problem. It was like an invisible torture spell, except they were trying to keep the secret in, not get it out.

"This thing is brutal, cruel, inhumane. And you say I show signs of having this curse put on me?" Hermione asked scanning the list of symptoms.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Ginny said gloomily at Hermione. Her heart pounded with horror as her eyes locked on to the description below it. Two words stuck out: _possibly fatal._

It took Hermione a few hours to relax and get to sleep that night. After her mind had comprehended that she was in possible mortal danger, she began to fill with rage of thought as to who would do that to her. She didn't even have to question who had done it. It was him, that man, that stranger. She shook at the thought of how foolish she had been to let her guard down, to throw caution to the wind, and even begin to trust him.

The next day, Ginny and Hermione locked themselves in Hermione's room where they poured over the library of books she had hidden in her room, searching for some way, some counter curse for this spell she had put on her.

"Here, try this," Hermione said as she heaved an abnormally large book from the drawer. She shoved it into Ginny's out stretched arms and Ginny stumbled backwards onto the bed.

Ginny read the title and groaned. "Hermione, I've looked through this one three times already," Ginny said setting it down on the bed and slumped beside it.

"Look through it again. This time, read through the book, not just the glossary and index," Hermione said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"What? Do you know how long that will take?" Ginny protested in shock.

Hermione snapped her head up insulted. "Does my life mean that little to you?" Hermione asked with a hurt face.

Ginny was at a loss for words, she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "Hermione, no…"Ginny said trying to find the words to explain herself.

"Then read," Hermione said looking back down at her book. The way she said it, it was more like an order rather than a request. With a sigh, Ginny picked up the heavy book, turned to the first page, and began to read.

The day went by as they read the pages of the many books Hermione had provided them. They read the books word for word for quite some time before Hermione decided it was taking too long (though she finished a few books before Ginny finished one), and decided it was better to scan.

It was not until they were well into the evening before Hermione glanced up at the clock as she took a drink from her water glass. Her nearly spit out the water she had drank when she looked at the time. It was almost 7:30.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed and she slammed the book shut.

"What?" Ginny asked, excited she might have found something.

"I'm late for my Auror class! I was supposed to be there at 6:00! How could I have forgotten?" Hermione said frantically, saying the last bit more to herself then to Ginny.

Hermione grabbed her coat, checked her hair in the mirror, and ran out of the room toward the back door without saying another word to Ginny. She ran past as confused Harry and Ron without a word.

When Hermione got out the back door, she apparated to the Ministry. When she arrived, the room was empty. The window where the old woman had been before was vacant. She walked over to the window and looked inside, but it was empty.

"Hello?" Hermione called out and tried to look into the room.

The answer that came back was not what she expected. "Ah, Hermione Granger," a voice came from the hall behind the office. Hermione gave a quizzical look.

A moment later, non-other then Lucius Malfoy emerged from a door in the back. "Ah, Granger, why are you here, lost?" Lucius asked with fake concern.

"I'm here for my Auror Training class…why are you here?" she asked back in a revolted pitch.

"I work here," he said with equal disgust.

"So, training to be an Auror? I figured selling socks was better fitted for a woman of your class," he said with a sigh.

She sneered at him and asked, "What are you doing down here? I hardly find this a safe place for a Death Eater such as yourself."

"Why I am down here, that is my business and my business only. As for that second part, me being a Death Eater, are you sure you are willing to risk that accusation," he asked her with a smile.

"I am willing to risk the truth," she said back with confidence in her voice.

Lucius looked at her for a moment before inclining his head. "Well, it looks to me like you are later for class. Lost your touch have you?" he asked with amusement.

"No, but last I checked, the Death Eater's meetings weren't in the middle of the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said with a smile of her own.

Lucius did not flinch at the name like so many people had, but instead, he stood straight and glared at her evilly. He stared at her for a moment before walking over to her and talking to her in such a small voice, she had to strain to hear him.

"Don't you dare speak the Dark Lord's name with your Mudblood tongue, you are not worthy," he said with rage in his hissing voice. Hermione didn't recoil at his words, but decided it was better not to speak either.

His face, surprisingly, turned to a wicked smile. "Looks like this isn't a good time for revenge, we will have to postpone our "meeting" until next time. Then, maybe, we can be alone," he said with a bigger grin.

At that moment, a similar woman's voice came to her ear. "Ah, Lucius, how nice to see you," the old woman from two days before said giving him a bright smile.

"Mrs. Wallow, long time no see," Lucius said stepping away from the window that separated he and Hermione. The woman was about to respond when she caught Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, yes, you. Miss Granger, is it?" the woman asked with her warming voice gone. "What are you doing here?" she asked with disgust in here voice; she must have been Muggle-hating pureblood like Lucius.

"I'm late, I need to get down to class," Hermione said politely and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I was just giving her a stern talk about responsibility. She's still working on it," Lucius said with professional poise, but he whispered the last few words to the old woman for dramatic effect, but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione blushed as the old woman glanced at her with a smile. "Thank you, Lucius, always so concerned for the broadening mind. She unfortunatelyhas a lot of that to do.As for you, Miss Granger, you need to learn to get here on time from now on. Now, come on, let's get you down there. I can't wait to see the look on Professor Peck's face," the woman said with amusement as she opened her window/door and stepped out. Hermione wasn't paying attention to her though; she had her eyes glaring at Lucius. He smirked and simply turned and walked away.

Hermione ran out of the glass elevator and walked briskly to the class no farther then fifty feet away.

Looks from the class caught her and they followed her as she walked up to the Professor.

Professor Peck whipped around just as Hermione began to speak, "Why were you late?" he asked and he didn't look at all handsome.

"I'm sorry, sir, I lost track of time-" Hermione explained, but he cut her off.

"There is no excuse to be late, so don't be. Now, take a seat and get out your book," he said harshly and whipped around to the board where he wrote with his wand. Hermione tried to get his attention to try and explain, but he seemed to have zoned her out. She sulked back to her desk next to Neville.

"Where were you? I was worried, never seen you late for a class before," Neville whispered cautiously looking to make sure no one heard him.

"Nowhere," Hermione said plainly as she opened her book to page 559 where she saw Neville had his. She didn't look at him, but she could tell he was eyeing her curiously. This was going to be a tough day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, I have seen author's do this all the time, so I figured I would take a shot at it, I know it makes me feel special when an author acknowledges me in a chapter :smiles brightly!

**_JerseySaint19: _**Thanks for your review, I can't wait for more!

**_PadfootIsMine: _**Wow, thanks for your review, I always enjoy them! They are always so touching, so sweet, so full of wonderful comments! I thank you so much, it helps me sleep at night. Ha! Just have to say, I lover your name, too bad I got him first! Ha, no, you can have him as long as I get Lucius. I hope you review again!

**_CareBearErin: _**Maybe, maybe. You never know what an author is thinking...so beware...it could get scary...I am glad you liked the way I described it, I try wink.

_**CharmedLeoLvr:**_ You are another one of my favorite reviewers! Sorry I didn't review last Friday, but I am trying to keep them to weekly updates, it is more regular that way. I always get amazing comments and humorous commentray from you! I love it, it definitely makes my day. I just read your most recent chapter of, "Anything But Mine," (I had to advertise yours, though I am sure it is popular enough) and loved it. I can't wait for more, keep up the reviews!

**_NikkiEvans: _**You will find out soon enough, it is the fun of the story. I think I have given enough clues, but some don't know yet, but once you know, the "Hot Moments" will be even hotter. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!

**_Raspberri13: _**Thanks for your review, sorry if I didn't update fast enough. You will have to live with what I gave you! Ha! Thanks again, review please!


	10. Memories

Author's Note: Hey! I am so sorry all of you for the four month wait! I have felt so guilty since the third week I haven't updated. But, I made it a goal to get this stupid chapter done with by today. OK, so it isn't a stupid chapter, but it sent me on a writer's block. Now, I present to you the next chapter of _A Silent Wish_. Merry Christmas!

**A Silent Wish**

**Memories**

It was late by the time Hermione had arrived home at the house and, not to Hermione's surprise; everyone else had retired for the night.

Lazily, Hermione tossed her jacket on to the chair closest to the counter. As she walked over to the kitchen, she noticed a note taped to the refrigerator. She walked over and read it:

_Hermione,_

_There is a bowl of food on the bottom shelf for you. Put it on the stove for a few minutes and it should be done._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"She is more an more like her mother everyday…" Hermione told herself. She opened the door and grabbed the food. She opened the foil on top curiously and instantly regretted it. It looked like spoiled meat and looked like something she couldn't define. "Or not…"

After cooking whatever it was that she was about to eat, Hermione walked back over toward the table. However, on her way, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. The little screen on the messaging machine blinking silently at her.

Quietly, Hermione set her meal on the table and went back over to attend to her curiosity. A simple "1" blinked back at her. She pressed the blue button next to the screen and waited for the message.

"Hey Hermione, this is Derek," _-Must have come in after everyone else went to sleep, Ron would have probably erased it-_ "I must have missed you. If you get this message anytime soon, it's almost ten o' clock now, then just call me. Thanks!"

By the time the message had finished, Hermione's face had brightened. This was probably the best thing that happened to her all day. Quickly, she checked the clock.

"It's only 10:15, not too late for a summer night," Hermione told herself and picked up the phone. She dialed the number that she had come to memorize and waited. Her hope began to diminish, however, when the third and fourth rings went by. Just when she was about to hang up, she heard an out-of-breath voice say, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Hermione," she said.

"Oh, yes, of course! How are you?" He asked in a more cheery voice.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Hermione said in a relived voice.

"Great. So, are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Well, I don't have anything that I know of…" Hermione said thinking back.

"Good, because I have two tickets for the _Oklahoma_ play," he said with enthusiasm.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? I love that play!"

"I know, you told me. I was hoping you would like to go with me," he said in a hoping voice.

"Well, of course. I would love to go with you."

"It's this Friday at eight o' clock. Can I pick you up at seven thirty?"

"You better make it seven," Hermione responded.

"Seven it is then. I'm sorry, but I have to be going, I have work in the morning," he said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, of course, I understand. Still working for your parents?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I plan on getting away soon. I just have a few things to… work out first," Derek said with a deep sigh.

"Yes, well, good night then," Hermione said beating down a yawn.

"Night, 'Mione," Derek said and hung up. Hermione hung up, but with a big smile on her face. He had called her " 'Mione", something no one had ever called her before. It felt nice to have him call her something else besides what everyone else called her.

After finishing her meal, Hermione headed off for bed. She brushed her teeth, changed into her nightclothes, and got into bed. As she turned off the lights and pulled the covers up to her head, her mind filled with the images of Derek. A smile formed on her face and she slipped into a pleasant slumber.

He watched as her body relaxed and her breath became calm and deep. He filled with jealousy as he saw her smile about a man who had lied to her on so many levels. The woman he had always thought was clever, smart, and not easily trick was now being manipulated by a boy not much older then herself.

Taking one last look at her peaceful form, he disappeared with a silent pop.

Hermione was just finishing her eye make-up when the doorbell rang. She looked over at the clock; seven o' clock exactly. _He sure is punctual,_ she thought to herself as she took one last look in the mirror before heading toward the door.

When she got to the door, however, Ron was already there, talking to Derek in a hush voice.

"Hello, Derek," Hermione said coming up behind Ron. He stopped talking in mid sentence and looked back at her. He whipped around and glared at Derek for a moment before stepping away from the door. Hermione stared at Ron for a moment, trying to get him to look her in the eye, but gave up and brightly smiled at Derek.

"Hello, Hermione," Derek said with his charming smile. He looked at her dressed and gaped, "My, Hermione, you look marvelous." She couldn't help but blush, no one had ever spoken to her like that.

"Well, thank you, you look handsome yourself," she responded.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Hermione said as he began to walk toward the car and she made to follow him, but a strong hand kept her back. When she whipped around, she was looking into the face of Ronald Weasley.

"What?" Hermione asked with concern.

He sighed before speaking, "I don't like him."

"Well, that doesn't matter, does it? He's not your boyfriend," Hermione said and began to step away again only to be pulled back again.

"Will you let me go?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Hermione, I don't trust him," Ron said taking a quick glance behind her.

"Ron, I don't-" Hermione began to protest, but Ron cut her off.

"I don't think he's a Muggle Hermione," Ron said looking her straight in the eyes with a stern tone.

Hermione looked back into his eyes for a moment before saying, "Ron! Can't you just leave me alone! We were never together and we never will be! Now stop acting like I am your girlfriend because I'm not!" she said looking him straight in the eye. "I have to go." And she walked out the door.

"What was wrong with that Ron guy?" Derek asked, taking a quick concerned look at Hermione with his green eyes before looking at the road again.

"Oh, don't mind him," Hermione said with a wave of her hand, "He's still a little bitter, that's all."

"Why is he bitter?" Looking at her curiously.

"Oh, he has kind of had a crush on me back in school… and he kind of still does," Hermione said, but regretted it. "But don't worry, there is nothing going on between us. It's just a school crush he'll get over sooner or later."

"I don't know why he would want to. I wouldn't," Derek told her with a warm and sweet smile.

She blushed and looked away. "You really are too good for me."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," he looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "You're too good for me." Hermione looked back at him and her heart grew a little more.

"Well, here it is," Derek said as they pulled into the parking lot. Hermione looked up in awe as the car came to a halt. He stepped out and came around to her side to open her door. She stepped out and was speechless. The top of the building didn't seem to end and the letters on the building were at least thirty feet tall. However, as beautiful as it was, she felt a sting of sorrow, but she didn't know why.

"The La Liberté Pour Aimer. It means "Freedom to love" in French," Derek said as they walked up toward the theater.

When they finally got into their seats, almost all of the other seats were filled. They waited about ten more minutes before the lights went down and the curtains were drawn back. As the opening scene began, Hermione felt another hand grab hers. She looked down to find his hand in hers and she looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

It was then that she realized something; she had only been to a theater with her parents and the memory of that fateful day came rushing back to her.

The afternoon sunlight beats warmly down on Hermione and her parents as they sit contently by the ponds edge. Her parents have the week off for vacation and an afternoon at the park sounded like a good idea.

Hermione and her mom silently threw tiny pieces of bread onto the pond's water and watch the ducks peck hungrily at them. Hermione's dad, Robert Granger, sits watching his favorite two women in the world: his wife and daughter. It was the first time in a long while that the three of them were about to sit back and enjoy each other's company. Hermione was to going to go back to school for her final year in a few weeks and would be off on a job soon after that .

"I wish this would never end," Robert says to himself as he sighs deeply.

It was then that he hears the sound. It wasn't the sound of a child laughing or the sound a duck quacking. No, it was a familiar sound that seems strangely out of place, the sound a ruffle between the trees.

He moves his head toward the trees the line the park's eastern edge. He sees a shade move in between the trees and his curiosity sparks. Looking over at his wife and daughter to make sure they are safe and aren't looking in his direction, he quietly gest to his feet and heads over toward the trees.

He strains to hear a noise as he comes to the edge to the forest, but he hears nothing. However, his curiosity is too strong and he walks in anyway.

The trees are far apart at first, but as Robert begins to walk farther into the forest, the trees begin to close in around him. The tree branches seemed to reach out to him, and tear at his skin with their claws and he has to cover his face with his arms.

_How am I going to explain this Hermione and Doris?_ Robert asks himself as yet another thorn nicks his forearm.

After about a fourth of a mile into the woods, when Robert has nearly lost interest, he hears another noise. However, this time, it is not a simple ruffle of trees, but the sound of a voice. This voice is not speaking English, strangely. It is not a language he recognizes.

More carefully and more quietly, he moves toward the voice. It is saying something similar to a ritual chant. The voice is deep and smooth, hypnotizing even.

It is now that Robert found an opening in the trees. Slowly and cautiously, he steps into gap. However, as he steps in, the chanting voice stops and he is in the middle of a trap of silence.

"Listen, Mom, I really do appreciate you offering me such a wonderful and well paid job, but I don't want a job as a dentist. I want to work to the Ministry and with the magical world. Plus, they need me," Hermione tries to explain to her mother as they continue to throw pieces of bread into the pond.

"Yes, but until you get that job, you can come home and work back at the dentist office," Doris Granger struggles desperately to convince her daughter.

"No, mother, I plan on having a job as soon as I get out of school."

Doris sighs and says, "OK, I can't make you do something you don't want to do, but, if for some strange reason you get stuck without a job, I will have a position open for you."

Hermione looks up at her mother and smiles. "Thank you mom, I appreciate it, but don't-" she begins to say, but stops mid sentence.

Doris looks at Hermione and asks, "What is it darling?"

Hermione slowly looks around the park with a worried look on her face until she comes to the spot where her father was supposed to be sitting. "Oh no…"

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Granger asks her daughter and follows her eyes to where Hermione is looking. "Oh, he probably just went across the street to get something from the house."

"Maybe, but I have this gut feeling that something bad has happened," Hermione says in concerned tone and her dead drifts over to the edge of the woods. "Oh, no. Mom, come with me."

"Hello, Mr. Granger," a voice says behind him. Robert spins around to come face to face with what seems to be a Halloween outfit and the popular movie "Scream." A form draped in a long black cloak that covers every inch of his body with the exception of his face. His face is covered with a white mask that resembles a skull.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Robert asks, stepping away from the figure.

"Your extra large front two teeth was an obvious give away," a deep, smooth voice chuckles from behind the deathly mask. Robert subconsciously touches his front two teeth with his fingertips and closes his mouth when he realizes what he's done.

"What do you want with me?" Robert asks as calmly as he can without sounding threatening or frightened.

The man sighs deeply and says, "Hasn't Hermione told you?"

Robert looks inquisitively at the hooded figure and says, "No, what was she supposed to tell me?"

The man laughs and says, "Hermione is not very well liked among us Death Eaters," he says and points to himself, "and she needs to be dealt with." Robert had heard that name before and he knew they weren't good. Death Eaters were the followers of Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in all of history.

"Don't you even dare touch her," he says in a defiant tone and steps closer to the man to get a better look into his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" the cloaked man says and takes a step closer to Robert.

Robert doesn't say anything at first, but finally says, "Yes."

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be alive to go through on that threat," the man says. Robert looks at him and finally finds his eyes in the depths of the mask. They are a mint green that could go with a warm and sweet smile, but he was afraid that the smile the man had on at the moment wasn't a warm and sweet smile.

Robert was going to have to come up with a plan and quick. "And why would that be?" he asks curiously, keeping the man distracted.

"Do you really think that is going to work? Keeping me talking won't change your fate," the man says with a bored voice.

With a new round of bravery, Robert dashed for it. He doesn't know where he is going to go, but he runs.

He gets about five yards when a figure very similar to the first man blocks his path. He skids to a stop and runs back in the other direction. Again, about five yards later, he is blocked by another figure, identical to the first two. He runs around, desperately trying to get out of reach of these terrifying creatures, but soon they all circle him and he is trapped.

"There is no escape for you now, Mr. Granger. You shall die here today and let Hermione know that we are not taking this so lightly," the original figure says to him. He can feel the anger and amusement coming from the seven creatures as they come closer in, surrounding him.

"Now, I will give you the option of a quick and easy death, or a slow and painful one," the leader says and Robert was sure he was smiling.

Robert didn't say anything; he wasn't going to admit to death, not yet, not without a little more of a fight.

The man sighs and says, "Fine, slow and painful it will be," and advances towards him, whipping out his long and well-polished wand. Robert backs up and runs into two other Death Eaters. They grasp his upper arms laugh in his ears. He struggles to get free, but they are too strong for him.

His life flashes before his eyes. His first Christmas he can't even remember having, his high school years, when he first met Doris, when he saw his only daughter for the first time, and finally the image of Hermione not moments ago with her mother, smiling and simply happy.

And, despite the horrible truth of the situation, he smiles. He feels content as the image of his favorite two women continue to smile and he couldn't think of a better picture to be looking at that moment. He can see a brilliantly gorgeous white light that outlines the two women and it comforts him as the Death Eaters slowly gather around him.

He continues to look at the light with unblinking eyes until the bodies block the beautiful light and the horrific feeling of death comes rushing back to him. He sees seven uniquely different wands pointing at him uninvitingly when he notices one of the wands. The wand is a beautiful cheery oak with a pure ebony handle. _Hermione would love to see that,_ Robert thinks to himself, _too bad I won't have the chance to tell her about it… _and his world flashes with a bright green light before going black.

The slow walk into the forest is awful. The trees are closer together then Hermione has ever remembered and the trees silently grab at the both of them, tearing at their skin.

"Hermione, darling, are you sure your father came in here? Are you sure he isn't at the house?" Doris asks and barely avoids a tree branch that seems to have appeared out of thin air.

"I'm not positive, but I have a strong feeling. We're almost there, I can feel it," Hermione says and walks a little faster.

A few moments later and they come to an opening. It would have been a relief had it not had an eerie and unsafe feeling in the air.

"Woo, can we rest here, darling? My feet are starting to hurt," Doris says slowly sitting down on a rock.

"Sure, but only for a minute," Hermione says without looking at her mother, but rather around at the strange area.

The shadows in between the trees seem too dark and cold and the air that hung around them is too stale and used. And as Hermione looks in between the trees, she sees a pair of yellow glowing eyes. Cautiously, she walks toward them, not breaking eye contact. She walks closer, slowly reaching for her back pocket where her wand is. As she gets within a reasonable distance, she grabs her wand and points it directly at the eyes of the beast, threatening to attack. However, as soon as she pulled out her wand, the pair of eyes came flying at her and she was about to utter a spell when the creatures came into view. It was only a vampire bat.

Hermione releases a deep sigh and puts her wand back in her pocket. _You _really_ are getting too paranoid Hermione,_ she thinks to herself and shakes her head. She turns around and stops dead in her tracks.

There, in front of her, is her mother being held in a deathly grip by a Death Eater. She had had plenty of experiences with Death Eaters and none of them had ended well. They were vile, dissolute creatures of the underworld that deserved nothing more then to burn in Hell.

"Hello, Miss Granger, what a nice surprise," the Death Eaters says pointing his wand firmly on her mother's temple.

"Let her go! This is not about her," Hermione says threw gritted teeth.

"Oh, but it is. You see, she is the mother of a Muggleborn witch that has made all of us on the Dark Lords side very mad," the Death Eater says putting more pressure on the temple of his victim. Hermione fills with rage as she sees the pain on her mother's face.

"Let her go," Hermione says calmly as she slowly moves her arm back toward her back pocket.

"You are so naïve, Mudblood. I don't obey anyone, but one, the Dark Lord," he says with an amusing smile on his face.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, let her go," Hermione says more firmly now.

The Death Eater simply ignores her thought and laughs. It is no ordinary laugh; it is a laugh of pure evil. "No, Mudblood I don't think I'll do that. No, your mother can join your father in death," the Death Eater says with another evil laugh and grin. Then there was a cry. It comes from her mother and the emotional pain that crosses her face is almost unbearable. And then she went limp, loosing all chance of hope; she has lost the will to live. "Say good-bye, Mudblood!" he says and repositions his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Time seems to slow as the green light flashes for a slit second and her mother's eyes go cold and dark. Hermione's mouth drops open in momentary shock. Her mother… her father… the family was gone… and all of it is because of the blind hate of impure blood by a bunch of insensitive, pathetic excuses for human beings.

The rage boiled over and Hermione grabs her wand and screams, "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater must know it is coming because he ducks out of the way just in time and the spell crashes into the tree behind him. She follows him with her eyes and sends another killing spell in his way, but he avoids it again and hides behind a bush.

"Come the bloody hell out you bloody git!" Hermione says and points her wand in the direction of the bush. He didn't answer her, but instead, a red light flashes out from behind the bush and Hermione's wand goes flying through the air and behind her ten feet away. Naturally, she dashes for it; it was her only protection from these kinds of guys.

Unfortunately for her, two arms wrap around her waist and she is jerked back just as she is about grasp her fingers around her wand.

"No, no, no, Mudblood. No wand for you," the Death Eater says and brings her close into him. He puts his wand tip on her temple and chuckles in her ear. "Oh, you have no idea how much I would love to kill you and leave your body here to rot until the Muggle authorities find. They would be baffled as to how you died exactly, just like the Muggle authorities that found the Riddles were. You would only have to bruises on your arms and abdomen and that distant look in your eyes. Regrettably for you, the Dark Lord gave me specific orders to take you back to him, alive and… unspoiled."

A shiver goes down Hermione's back and she wants to desperately to break free of his arms, to get her parent's bodies and run as far away as she could. But the little strength she has left in her body is barely enough to keep her standing. She thinks desperately for what she can to do get away when she feels her stomach tighten in hunger. Eyes wide, an idea comes to mind. Taking all the strength and motivation she has left, she thrusts her elbow back and it collides dramatically with his ribs.

"Ah!" he screams and naturally releases his grip from her to grab at his chest. Then Hermione does all she knows she can do; she runs. She grabs her wand from the ground and runs. As she ran, she could sense the presence of others following her. She glances behind her quickly to find at least half a dozen other Death Eaters are on her trail sending all different kinds of curses in her direction. It isn't until she hears, "No!" that they all disappear.

"Let her go, I'll deal with her later," the Death Eater that had threatened her says as he gets up from the ground.

"The Dark Lord wants her tonight, he wants her dead as soon as possible!" Another Death Eaters yells at him with his cool eyes.

"What makes you think he wants her dead?" The Death Eater asks quizzically.

The other Death Eater looks at him before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what if he wants her for other purposes…" he suggests, but doesn't get a response, "I mean, you can't blame him, she might be a Mudblood, but she has a lot to offer."

The other Death looks at him before saying, "Is the new comer developing a crush on a pathetic Mudblood?" he asks with a smirk.

"No! I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't say anymore."

"Fine. But I need to bring her to him myself, not any of you bunch of hooligans!" the Death Eater says to the others. "I'll get her and bring him to her… and she will come willingly."

She continued to stare numb into Derek's mint eyes with her glossy ones as the sequence of events rolled through her head like a movie.

"Hermione? Is there something wrong?" Derek asked with concern.

She couldn't say anything to him. The one thing she had tried so hard to get out of her head, to avoid at all cost, had come speeding back at her.

"I… I have to go, I'm sorry," Hermione said grabbing her purse and walking down the aisle, apologizing as she went.

Derek only sighed, he couldn't do anything to bring her back, it wouldn't go as he had planned, and he knew that. It would just have to wait another day.


End file.
